Twilight Songs For Life
by BellaBunny1292
Summary: These are songs that remind me of the whole Twilight series and ya. Read the preface to really understand. Some of these are really really awesome! Please read this! R
1. Preface

**Hey! This is pretty good and I want you all to enjoy it! Thanx you so much to my beta Edward'AtTheDisco! She is so awesome and if you need a beta she will be glad to help! The faster you people you review the faster you get the next song. Remember that! R&R!**

Hey! This is a Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse Play list of my own. Some of them are from the Stephenie Meyer play list but a lot of them are mine. I added interpretations of my own and what I think it means to me from the characters POV. It could be Edward or Jacob or Bella or even Jasper if you're lucky! (For the Jasper fans) These are really, really, really awesome songs! Some of them are a must to download or buy! I'll put notes for the ones that are awesomer than awesome! People are so awesome to read this and listen to the songs they think is awesome! I love readers! Especially the ones who review. They are the best ones. This was just an introduction so now just wait for the songs later. Thanx for reading this! The first song will come soon! I need like 2 reviews and I will put it up the next day. R&R!

Bells

BellaBunny1292


	2. Mr Brightside

**Authors Note: Hey readers and future reviewers! Glad you kept track with this story. You read the first chapter (preface) so you know what this is. OK, this is my first song for this story. Thanx for to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco. You rock! Thanx to these people for reviewing, Selma and mydirt09. Thanx to these people I got my 2 reviews! So thanx so much!**

**Also this chapter is in Jacob's point of view about his love for Bella and he is jealous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Twilight or Jacob.**

_**Jacob: To bad!**_

_**Me: That was mean! I hate you!**_

_**Jacob: A lot of people do,**_

_**Me: I'm sorry that was rude… forgive me?**_

_**Jacob: Sure Sure.**_

_**Me: hugs!**_

**Mr. Brightside**

**The Killers**

I'm coming out of my cage 

_And I've been doing just fine  
_

I'm sitting on my bed looking out the window. I finally got over the fact that Bella chose the bloodsucker over me. After weeks of suffering in pain, I got over it.

_Gotta gotta gotta be down  
_

_Because I want it all  
_

I know I want her, but she is taken…besides…she's happy. That's what I want right?

_It started out with a kiss  
_

_How did it end up like this  
_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
_

How did this happen? I only kissed her twice and the first she punched me! Why do I love her so?

_Now I'm falling asleep  
_

_And she's calling a cab  
_

_While he's having a smoke  
_

_And she's taking a drag  
_

I'm going to bed and she's probably going too. What could she be doing? She's probably with her bloodsucker "Edward" doing something.

_Now they're going to bed  
_

_And my stomach is sick  
_

What if she is in danger? What if he decides to change her tonight?! Queasiness settles in my stomach.

_And it's all in my head  
_

_But she's touching his chest  
_

_Now, he takes off her dress  
_

_Now, let me go  
_

She can't change! Not now! Let me out of this madness of werewolves and vampires! Let me free! 

_I just can't look its killing me  
_

_And taking control  
_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
_

_Swimming through sick lullabies  
_

_Choking on your alibis  
_

_But it's just the price I pay  
_

Jealousy is washing over me but it's the price I pay for her happiness. In another life, if there were no mythical creatures, we would have fallen for each other.

_Destiny is calling me  
_

_Open up my eager eyes  
_

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

I'll find my soul mate sometime. I'll just look at the brightside. 

_I'm coming out of my cage  
_

_And I've been doing just fine  
_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down  
_

_Because I want it all  
_

_I'm shaking. I want her._

_It started out with a kiss  
_

_How did it end up like this  
_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
_

Stop thinking about her! Get over it Jake!

_Now I'm falling asleep  
_

_And she's calling a cab  
_

_While he's having a smoke  
_

_And she's taking a drag  
_

_Now they're going to bed  
_

_And my stomach is sick  
_

I can't stop no matter what I tell myself. Now it's killing me.

_And it's all in my head  
_

_But she's touching his—chest  
_

_Now, he takes off her dress  
_

_Now, let me go  
_

Let me free. I'm shaking like mad now.

_I just can't look its killing me  
_

_And taking control  
_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
_

_Swimming through sick lullabies  
_

_Choking on your alibi  
_

_But it's just the price I pay  
_

_Destiny is calling me  
_

_Open up my eager eyes  
_

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

I run outside and burst. Tears are still flowing from my eyes and her smiling face is in my mind as I run into the forest.

_I never...  
_

_I never...  
_

_I never..._

**A/N: That was the first song! What did you think? This is from the Eclipse playlist, ok? I love this song too! People who review get candy! I need another 2 reviews! Push the purple button, I know you want to… :) **_  
_


	3. Hysteria Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I had to remove and put the chapter back because there were many errors that I had to fix. Sorry for the inconvenience. This is only part one of this song. This is the whole song but I have 2 interpretations of it. One with Edward and one with Jacob. This is from the Twilight and Eclipse playlist. This one is for the Twilight playlist. This is Stephenie Meyer's favorite band and this is an awesome song! You have to download or buy this song! The best! Now I know why this is her favorite band. Thanx so much to my Beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You are awesome! mydirt09, Headlight39, funnybunny2, and helpsmethroughtheday all get candy!!!!!! Thanx for reviewing! You rock!! Start in 3...2…1…**

**This is how Edward faces the challenge of Bella when he runs away for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, band, or Edward.**

_Edward: Of course not foolish human._

_Me: I know this is Twilight and you were really arrogant in that book before you met Bella but could you be a little nicer and act like you are in Eclipse?_

_Edward: No because I don't know how I was in that book yet._

_Me: (crying)_

_Edward____ (Hot chuckling) Sorry, do you forgive me?_

_Me: I forgive you (dazzled) _ Part 1 

**Hysteria**

**Muse**  


_It's bugging me, grating me  
_

_And twisting me around  
_

Why does this girl twist me? Why is she making me run? I was strong until she came. I have to fight myself. What does a foolish human have against me?

_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
_

_And turning inside out  
_

The monster in me is growling pleasantly at the thought of killing her. My judgments are changing and I'm turning into the monster I tried avoiding so hard.

_'Cause I want it now  
_

_I want it now  
_

_Give me your heart and your soul  
_

I need her now. I need her blood, her heart, her life, her soul. NO! I need to fight this urge! I am on the ground of the forest clutching my head.

_And I'm breaking out  
_

_I'm breaking out  
_

I am breaking out with frustration and anger at myself. I get and start running at top speeds, trees whizzing by.

_Last chance to lose control_

_It's holding me, morphing me  
_

_And forcing me to strive  
_

I am striving for sanity. This is the last chance to make my choice. Its making me change into something I've never experienced in nearly 100 years.

_To be endlessly cold within  
_

_And dreaming I'm alive  
_

It's leaving me to be sad and mellow. More depressed than Rosalie is but, she hides it. Why couldn't I have died when I was supposed to? Even though I cant sleep I still dream about being human again and not have to fight this inner monster that tries so hard to take control.

_'Cause I want it now  
_

_I want it now  
_

_Give me your heart and your soul  
_

I'm running and coming to a halt in a beautiful meadow. I stand still and look at the flowers all over. They smell quite pleasant and look beautiful. They remind me of her. Wait, am I falling for her?

_And I'm not breaking down  
_

_I'm breaking out  
_

NO! I can't. I would never be good enough for her. I would destroy her and probably kill her. Or even worse. I could lose control and change her and no one should be condemned to that. Especially her. If I were human, my heart would be beating erratically now.

_Last chance to lose control_

_And I want you now  
_

_I want you now  
_

_I'll feel my heart implode  
_

_And I'm breaking out  
_

I am staring at the sky and the sky breaks and drops fall from the sky. I crumble to the ground and shout towards the sky as I slowly start to erode on the inside.

_Escaping now  
_

_Feeling my faith erode_

**A/N: What do you think? I have part two coming soon. I just need another 2 reviews to keep me going. Those people who review will get ice cream. You want some? Push the purple button. This is going to be a really long fanfiction so those of you who like long ones celebrate! I have another request…will you guys please take my poll on my profile? Please? It's a Twilight question and I need poll takers! Thanx so much! **_  
_


	4. Hysteria Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Next part of the interpretations here. It isn't a new song it is still "Hysteria" by Muse and it is a really awesome song. This is a must for downloading or buying. This version is the one from the Eclipse playlist. I first discovered this song through a best friend of mine who made a CD for me and put it in for me. she forgot to make a list so I made one instead. Then I found the playlist and read the list. I found that "Hysteria" was on the Eclipse and Twilight playlist and found the interpretations for both. Thanx so much to my best friend who made me the CD!! Also thanx so much to my Beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You deserve all of Edward's shirts! (I get the Edward) Also mydirt09, Headlight39, and helpsmethroughtheday get ice cream for reviewing. Thanx so much for being frequent reviewers! Start in 3…2…1…**

**This is Jacob's feelings sometime in Eclipse after the bonfire. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, band, or Jacob.**

_Me: Right Jacob?_

_Jacob: Right._

_Me: Now that we got that settled, please give me a hug!_

_Jacob: Why?_

_Me: Because I didn't say I owned you and I didn't insult you this time._

_Jacob: One hug. That's it._

_Me: Right! (Hugs)_

**Part 2**

**Hysteria**

**Muse**  


_It's bugging me, grating me  
_

_And twisting me around  
_

She's choosing him over me. The bloodsucker, "Edward". What is so important about him? I want her so badly. Bella, my sunshine.

_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in_

_And turning inside out  
_

_'Cause I want it now  
_

_I want it now  
_

I want her to realize she loves me back. I want her to dump that bloodsucker and realize that I'm the one for her.

_Give me your heart and your soul  
_

_And I'm breaking out  
_

_I'm breaking out  
_

I walk outside into the cold, clear night. The moon is bright and full for the first time in months and there are no clouds around either. Memories of Bella and me together when the bloodsuckers left and we had so much fun without anyone stopping us.

_Last chance to lose control_

_It's holding me, morphing me  
_

_And forcing me to strive  
_

_To be endlessly cold within  
_

I had to be a little colder than I was before I became I werewolf but I'm still Jacob. If only I weren't a werewolf than I wouldn't have known the secret of vampires and werewolves and vampires and Bella could see me more often without trouble.

_And dreaming I'm alive_

_'Cause I want it now  
_

_I want it now  
_

_Give me your heart and your soul  
_

Better yet if that bloodsucker had died when he was supposed to than me and Bella could have been together. Soulmates as a matter of fact. Imprinting would be unnecessary and I would be with Bella without the risk of finding my other love and breaking her heart again.

_And I'm not breaking down  
_

_I'm breaking out  
_

_Last chance to lose control  
_

I am running now and shaking at the same time. I miss her and I want to see her. Tears started to flow from my eyes and the shaking increased._  
_

_And I want you now  
_

_I want you now  
_

_I'll feel my heart implode  
_

My heart is beating fast now with the speed and excitement/sorrow. I remembered something that she told me a while ago. She told me that it was none of my business if the Cullens bit someone. She wanted to be a bloodsucker!

_And I'm breaking out  
_

_Escaping now  
_

My body exploded and I ran. I ran until I came to a clearing and stared at the full moon. I took a deep breath and downheartedly started to howl.

_Feeling my faith erode_

**A/N: What do you think? Next one will be a different song don't worry. Again I need 2 reviews. Also I need people to take my poll on my profile, so please take it. The people who review will also get a hug from the character in the next song. The question is who is it? Review and you'll find out eventually. :) Push the purple button! I know you want to!**


	5. Hysteria Part 3

**A/N: I know I said I would do another song but just last night I had a wave of inspiration and I found another interpretation. This is for you Jasper fans. Start shouting if you love Jasper! (Shouts) I only had one review and I need 2. I'll let it slide now but if it happens again I'll just wait until I get the required 2 and then I'll put up the next chapter. Thanx to my Beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You rock! Also thanx so much to Headlight39 for reviewing. You rule! Start in 3…2…1…**

**This is from Jasper's point of view when they were in the hotel room in Twilight waiting for some news from Carlisle and he tries to stand the smell of Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, band, or Jasper.**

_Jasper: (Smiles)_

_Me: (Ogle) I know that I don't own you but you're hot!_

_Jasper: Thank you._

_Me: Can I have a…_

_Jasper: (Interrupts) Hug?_

_Me: Headlight39 and I please?_

_Jasper: Since you found a song for me and didn't bring anyone else, I guess so…_

_My reviewers and I: (Hugs)_

_Jasper: (Pushes us away and Runs)_

_Me: Wait! Oh yeah… I forgot that we smell good to him. Oops. (Blush) _

**Part 3**

**Hysteria**

**Muse**

_It's bugging me, grating me  
_

_And twisting me around  
_

The thirst for human blood is killing me. I am always close to losing control. I need to learn how to control myself even better.

_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in_

_And turning inside out  
_

I'm turning into a monster. I can't kill Edward's mate. He would kill me before I could even repent. Even if he didn't kill me I would never forgive myself for taking away Edward's happiness.

_'Cause I want it now  
_

_I want it now  
_

_Give me your heart and your soul  
_

Must kill Bella. NO! I can't. It would hurt Alice as well and I never want her to be sad. Never.

_And I'm breaking out  
_

_I'm breaking out  
_

_Last chance to lose control  
_

_  
_She is right in front of me and I could just reach out and take her. It is my duty to protect her now, not kill her. I go downstairs to see if there is customer service.

_It's holding me, morphing me  
_

_And forcing me to strive  
_

It's changing me again. Making struggle with the decision. I am supposed to protect her from James finding her and killing her but it is really difficult when I haven't hunted in a while.

_To be endlessly cold within  
_

_And dreaming I'm alive  
_

_  
_If that woman had just left me alone then I wouldn't be this person. If I had just never decided to help her then I would have died a long time ago, like I was supposed to.

_'Cause I want it now  
_

_I want it now  
_

_Give me your heart and your soul  
_

I need to calm down and relax. I can do this. I'll just go back and spend time with Alice and ignore her completely. I'll just send her a feeling of drowsiness and hope that she goes to sleep.

_And I'm not breaking down  
_

_I'm breaking out  
_

_Last chance to lose control  
_

I am going upstairs and opening the door. When I enter the room Bella is on the floor biting her nails. A wave of fear and worry shot out at me and I blocked it. I went to the couch and started sending her the feeling. She got up and went to the room and I finally relaxed.

_And I want you now  
_

_I want you now  
_

_I'll feel my heart implode  
_

Alice smiled at me and started drawing out the room that she saw in her vision for me. I finally felt at peace.

_And I'm breaking out  
_

_Escaping now  
_

_Feeling my faith erode_

**A/N: What do you think? You want the next one then you have to review. I need 2 reviews for the next one to be put up today. People who review get a hug from the next character. Will it be Emmett? Edward? James? Find out soon! Push the purple button!**


	6. White Flag

**A/N: This is one of my most favorite songs in the world! This is a must download or buy! You have to! This fits Bella perfectly and there is no changing that! This is on the New Moon playlist on Alternates but in my opinion this should be on the playlist! This the awesomest song ever! I found this song through my best friend. She is on the same bus as me and asked me if I wanted to listen to her iPod with her and I said sure and then she put on this song and told me it was on the New Moon playlist and then I loved it ever since! Thanx so much friend!! Thanx so much to my Beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! Without her I would be a failure. :) Thanx so much to helpsmethroughtheday, mydirt09, and iPod Junkie for reviewing! You rock! Start in 3...2...1…**

**This song is Bella's point of view about Edward coming back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Dido, or Bella.**

_Bella: Stephenie Meyer owns me._

_Me: She rocks!_

_Bella: I know. Without her I wouldn't be here. Thanks for complimenting her._

_Me: No problem! Can I ask for a favor?_

_Bella: Let me guess… you want a hug?_

_Me: helpsmethroughtheday, mydirt09, iPod Junkie and Me. How did you know?_

_Bella: Edward and Jacob told me._

_Me: (Blushing)_

_Bella: (Laughs) Come on._

_Me and my reviewers: (Hugs)_

**White Flag**

**Dido**

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
_

_Or tell you that.  
_

I know that you have been gone for long and that I would have moved on but, that will never happen. I can't move on. You are my life. If I tell you that you think I shouldn't love you then you'll be depressed and I'm just so happy that you came back.

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
_

_Where's the sense in that?_

Even I if I still didn't I would still feel that way because you left me there with such coldness in your eyes that I believed it for 6 months. I was depressed and spreading that feeling around me. I was making people who have no need to be sad upset. There was no sense in that.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
_

_Or return to where we were  
_

_  
_Believe me, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty and make you run away again. I'm just expressing how happy I am and how you've sewn the hole in my chest. I don't want you to be upset over me. I don't want to make your life harder than necessary so forget this happened.

_I will go down with this ship  
_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
_

I won't give up my love even if you don't love me. I will not surrender no matter what. Believe that.

_There will be no white flag above my door  
_

_I'm in love and always will be  
_

_  
_No matter what you say I will always be in love with you and no one else. You are my only light. I will never change who I love even when I'm old and withered and you have long forgotten me.

_I know I left too much mess and  
_

_Destruction to come back again  
_

_And I caused nothing but trouble  
_

I know I attract trouble and make it almost impossible for me to live without one day of tripping or near death experiences. I also nearly made Jasper kill me and made him run away with Alice and that was hard for you. I know you probably hated that and that I shouldn't still love you.

_I understand if you can't talk to me again  
_

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
_

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense  
_

I know if you don't want me then you should be happy and go live your life. It makes perfect sense that you wouldn't want a plain human who would slow you down. I want you to be happy for the rest of your life.

_I will go down with this ship  
_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
_

_There will be no white flag above my door  
_

_I'm in love and always will be_

I will always be in love with you no matter what your decision is. I get out of bed and look out the window to see the full moon.

_And when we meet  
_

_Which I'm sure we will  
_

_All that was there  
_

_Will be there still  
_

I know when we see each other tomorrow we will be happy and together like in the beginning. We will be in our little heaven again with no distractions.

_I'll let it pass  
_

_And hold my tongue  
_

_And you will think  
_

_That I've moved on...  
_

I'll let these 6 months slip into the deepest part of my memory and forget every sad thing that happened. I will never speak of them again. You will think that I didn't mind these months and that it didn't matter if you left or not…_  
_

_I will go down with this ship  
_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
_

_There will be no white flag above my door  
_

_I'm in love and always will be_

But, that will never happen. Those months were the worst of my life and I never want to relive them again. I will always love you and nothing will change that. My eyes started to tear up and the glorious moon turned blurry.

_I will go down with this ship  
_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
_

_There will be no white flag above my door  
_

_I'm in love and always will be  
_

Nothing will change my love for you. Nothing. Then a tear escaped from both of my eyes and I started to sob silently.

_I will go down with this ship  
_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
_

_There will be no white flag above my door  
_

_I'm in love and always will be_

**A/N: What did you think? If you have suggestions for songs tell me! This is a must download or buy! You have to! Please people take my poll! Please! I need another 2 reviews. :) What do you think of this fanfiction? Is this helpful songwise? People who review will get Edward's shirt! I get the other shirts if people don't review and of course I keep Edward:) Push the purple button! I know you want to…)**__


	7. The Scientist

**A/N: Hey peoples! This is another of my favorite songs and it seemed to fit the spot for being the next chapter because it occurs at the same time as the last one. This song is a must download/buy! If you want to improve your collection of songs you NEED this one! This seems like a companion to "White Flag" by Dido and it is must listen to. It is best if you listen to the song while you read it. You really get the feel of the song there. This and the last chapter have the highest amount of words as you can see. I'll tell you how much this one has at the end of the song. Do you think that this fanfic is helpful? If you have any suggestions than feel free to tell me if you wish. You will still get full credit. Thanx so much to my Beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You deserve 50 hugs from Jasper!! Thanx so much to iPod Junkie, mydirt09, funnybunny2, and r0b0tic vampir for reviewing! You all rock! Also funnybunny2, I will put a new song from my own preferences soon after the next one and it won't be from the Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse playlist I promise that:) So don't worry. That song will be sooooo awesome! Commence in 3…2…1…**

**This is how Edward feels when he comes back from disappearing for so long and this is Bella's room while she is asleep from the trip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, Coldplay, or Edward.**

_Me: Don't you agree Edward?_

_Edward: Of course._

_Me: Now give my reviewers and me a hug._

_Edward: If I do, will you let me see Bella sometime? In a song?_

_Me: I'll try my best. You are a lot nicer than you were in Twilight._

_Edward: I remember that little encounter. (Crooked smile)_

_Me: (Nearly fainting) _

_My reviewers and I: (Hug)_

_Me: Where is Jasper?_

_Jasper: (Appear out of no where) Right here._

_Me: (Heart beat racing) I have a BIG favor to ask…_

_Jasper: What does it include hugging?_

_Me: Yes…_

_Jasper: I do not think it is wise to do so._

_Me: Please?! I'll try to find you a song with Alice in it. One of my reviewers guessed the next song after this one and I need to reward her/him._

_Jasper: If you promise to find me a song and you take only a second for the hug and let me leave right after then I'll let you._

_Me: OK! Go ahead mydirt09!_

_mydirt09: (Hugs) _

_Jasper: (Runs away in the blink of an eye)_

_Edward: (Hot chuckling)_

**The Scientist**

**Coldplay**

_Come up to meet you,_

_Tell you I'm sorry, _

_You don't know how lovely you are _

As I sit in your room waiting for you to wake up from that long exhausting trip I think about all that I've done. I think about how I'm going to apologize to you once I wake up. I need to tell you that I'm sorry for all I've done to you. All the pain I caused you with that lie I told you. That stupid, idiotic lie. The lie that caused us both trouble. You turn and mutter my name lovingly and I freeze. I look at your face and you look so lovely. Like an angel spreading peace. The angel that used to be with me every day and have that smile lifted my spirits.

_I had to find you,_

_Tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart  
_

It took nearly 110 years to find this angel here. 110 years to find happiness and wholeness. Just by leaving for 6 months I shattered that happiness. I lost her smile and blush for 6 long months and it was terrible. I need you more than ever before. After experiencing loneliness like never before I realize that I can never leave you behind. You have been set apart from every one else. No one can meet to my expectations like you can. You are the only one for me and there will be no one else.

_Tell me your secrets,_

_And ask me your questions,_

_Aww let's go back to the start  
_

No matter how hard I try I can't read your mind and can't reveal your secrets. The secret of how she really felt while I left and what you did while I went. The secret of how you feel now that I came back. I missed your questions and your reactions. The way you would blush when I responded so easily to an easy question like if the myths were true about turning into a bat or sleeping in coffins. I wish it was the same as before and that we could go back to the start.

_Runnin' in circles,_

_Comin' our tails,_

_Heads on the science apart_

I ran in circles as I tried to decipher your mind and emotions and became more frustrated to know what you were thinking about when I told that odious lie. I still am frustrated at the thought of not knowing what you are dreaming about right now. Our science's are totally different when it comes to what I am and what you are and how we are together.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

It will not be easy to go back to the way we were and it will contain much strife. It will be hard to bring trust back into our relationship after how I treated you. It was a shame that we had to be apart for so long. It will be a shame if we ever have to part but I will never let you become what I am. I will follow right after your death. We will find a way to avoid the Volturi from interfering with that plan of her becoming one of us.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Aww take me back to the start_

It is not going to be easy to avoid the ever-thoughtful Aro and his guard but where there is a will there is a way. I look at Bella again and she is breathing deeply and smiling softly. Now more than ever I wish I could know what she is thinking about right now. It pains me to look at her angelic face and think about how hard it would be to get her to believe me. I wish I could go back to the start.

_I was just guessin',_

_At numbers and figures,_

_Pullin' the puzzles apart_

I was just guessing if the plan of avoiding Bella would work. Using logic of a human in movies and books. How when their first boyfriend dumps them they have some suffering and then get over it? Bella was different and I should have known that. She isn't normal. I can't seem to pull the puzzle apart on how her mind works. Why is her mind so private? Not even Jane could use her powers on her.

_Questions of science,_

_Science and progress,_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

The logic of predator and prey and how they could never be friends let alone mates does not matter in my case. Logic could never override my heart. It could never make more sense than my heart does to me. Nothing speaks louder than my heart. Not even science. Bella is everything to me and she will always be.

_Tell me you love me,_

_Come back to haunt me, _

_Oh when I rush to the start_

I wish you could tell me you love me and forget everything that happened to us in that terrible amount of time. But the last time you told me that you loved me haunted me for many months. Sending terrible chills through my spine and pain in my chest as if I was sick. That rang something in my mind and a memory came to play through my mind. When I was watching Romeo and Juliet with Bella so many months ago I saw how Romeo felt when he couldn't see Juliet and they called it lovesickness. I think that was the sickness I had when I left Bella and it felt horrible. Another human feeling felt through Bella. I wish I could go back to the way we were.

_Runnin' in circles,_

_Chasin' our tails, _

_Comin' back as we are_

The way I feel makes me want to go back in a circle and turn all the way back to the start. To go back to the way we were. Happy and untroubled. Why was I so stupid and made the decision to avoid you Bella?! WHY! My head is in my hands and I'm shaking.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Aww It's such a shame for us to part_

It was so hard for me to part from you and yet I did! WHY!? Why was I so stupid and idiotic!? I need to make it up to her and I will give her my life if I have to. Anything to make her forgive me, unless she doesn't want me at all. If she doesn't want me then I completely understand. She shouldn't even love me after all I did to her. I understand if she doesn't want me. I will do what ever she wants even if it pains me. All that's important is her happiness.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm goin' back to the start  
_

I'll just go back to the way I was before I met Bella. If she does leave me I will never find another mate. Even if I live until the end of eternity. This will be my tribute to her. Just then Bella turned to her side and muttered something softly. It made me open eyes and look at her wide-eyed. I was astonished at what she said and it rose my spirits. In all those months this was the happiest I have ever been. Maybe all hope isn't lost. I looked out the window and the sky was clear for once in how long, I didn't know. Outside was a new moon and it was a symbol of hope. If I could cry I would be doing it right now and I would be crying my eyes out. I haven't heard those words since the first night she knew I was watching her and it felt so good to hear them again. Silent sobs started to shake my body as happiness spread through every cell of my body and the words "I love you Edward" rang through my head over and over.

_Ahhooooooooooooooooo_

_Ahhooooooooooooooooo_

_Ahhooooooooooooooooo _

_Ahhooooooooooooooooo _

**A/N: What do you think? Rate it from a scale of 1 to 5, five being the highest. Take my poll please? I'd really appreciate it! This is 2044 words! What do you think of that? It is more than the last chapter but I'm glad to see that I can type a lot. If only I could do that with my other stories… For my poll I need at least 25 votes and all I have is 17. People who review will get to go to the country they please with the next character in the next song. You want to go to Spain or Italy with the next mystery character and have a great time then all you have to do is review! Who knows? It might be Jacob or Alice or Rosalie. Even if you don't choose a place then I'll just place you in Italy so you can see the Volturi. Hee Hee. Again I need at least 2 reviews! You guys are doing a good job with the reviews! I always get at least 3 reviews and you make me so happy! Good job! Also if you guess the next song or the song after the next than you can get a hug from any character you please. You just have to tell me before I put up the next chapter or the chance is gone. Good luck on the guessing! Push the purple button! You know you want too!**


	8. This is How I Disappear

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update that quick. I was really busy these past two days since it's near the holidays. We had guests on Saturday and Friday and I had to help with the cooking and cleaning. : P We had the two people who guessed the next two songs (one of them is this one) and I want to congratulate them. Good job mydirt09 and Malia Amour! You guys will get your prize but mydirt09 already had theirs, but thanx for guessing this song! (For further information go to the chapter from before) I hope you enjoy this song because guess what? This is a must download/buy. If you want to perfect your collection then you need this song! Again my best buddy introduced this song to me and I want to thank her! Thanx to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco for being my beta! You rock!! These people get to go to these countries with Jake,**

**Malia Amour: Italy (Say Hi to the Volturi for me!)**

**iPod Junkie: Italy (Go to Rome. It's interesting!)**

**Kat Kat B.: Spain (You are the only one so have fun!)**

**helpsmethroughtheday: Italy (Have fun with Jake!)**

**mydirt09: Italy (Go have fun in Greece!)**

**Headlight39: Italy (Have plenty of Pasta!)**

**You guys are the best! Also if you haven't noticed the rating T then I advise you notice it now because there is some language. Of course the major things are not spelled out. Just letting you know. Commence in 3…2…1…**

**This is Jacob's POV at the end of Eclipse when he runs away because of stupid Leah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, My Chemical Romance, or Jacob.**

_Me: Don't rub it in Jacob._

_Jacob: I know._

_Me: You're nice! I see why Bella is attracted to you._

_Jacob: Of course. That's how I am with the ladies._

_Me: (punch him in the shoulder)_

_Jacob: (laughs and hugs)_

_Me: Wow… I didn't even ask. You are so nice! . _

_Jacob: Thank you! So I get to go to Spain and Italy. Am I right?_

_Me: That's right! Have fun!_

_Jasper: You asked for me._

_Jacob: (bares his teeth) Go away bloodsucker!_

_Jasper: Watch your tongue dog or you won't even have one._

_Me: Stop. (Death glare) Jasper, I presume that Edward told you of that request I need and have you accepted the deal?_

_Jasper: Yes, bring the girl. Is this going to be a routine?_

_Me: Maybe, depends on the person. Come Malia Amour!_

_Malia Amour: (Hugs)_

_Jasper: (Runs) _

**This is How I Disappear**

**My Chemical Romance**

_GO!  
_

_To un-explain the unforgivable,  
_

_Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
_

RUN! I ran some more through the forest baring my teeth the whole way. She made me leave. Leah. She had to remind me of Bella getting married to that…that…UGH! I can't think about that. If I do I will go under depression and destroy something! That bloodsucker will drain all her blood without meaning to and when I find out I will go after him and rip his throat out!

_By streetlight this dark night,  
_

_A séance down below.  
_

I travel in the darkness of my heart looking for some flicker of hope but I find nothing. Everything in my world is dark. Everything. My only light has left me to die alone. Will I ever find another light in my life or will I be a lonesome crab my whole life?

_There're things that I have done,  
_

_You never should ever know!_

I have done things behind your back Bella and you should never find out about it. If you do than I fear you won't want me anymore. That would hate me and never want to see me again. That you wouldn't love me anymore and nothing is worse than that.

_And without you is how I disappear,  
_

_And live my life alone forever now.  
_

_And without you is how I disappear,  
_

_And live my life alone forever now.  
_

I run even faster through the forest and I grit my teeth against the tears that are surely there. Without Bella I will disappear from the world for good. No one will know I was there. Leah had to rub it in!

_Who walks among the famous living dead,  
_

_Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
_

Edward walks among the living dead, the filthy bloodsuckers! He even met the elite bloodsuckers, the Volturi they call them. He deceives many people tricking them into believing something that's not. I bet he even tricked helpless humans into his lair for their demise. And if Bella sticks to her decision and decides to get married to that bloodsucker than… I fear she will become like them too.

_And if you could talk to me,  
_

_Tell me if it's so,  
_

_That all the good girls go to heaven.  
_

_Well, heaven knows  
_

I know that you can't talk to me but if you could then tell me something. Tell me if what they say is true. That no matter what you are, human or non-human, if you are good, then you will end up in heaven. Even if you are part of the eternally damned but are good to other people then you will go to heaven. You probably don't know. I shouldn't even ask. The only thing that would know is heaven itself.

_That without you is how I disappear,  
_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_And without you is how I disappear,  
_

_And live my life alone forever now._

I ran faster, my heart aching with pain and exhaustion, yet I pushed my legs farther. Without you in my life, Jacob will never come back.

_Can you hear me cry out to you?  
_

_Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
_

_I'm really not so with you anymore.  
_

Can you hear me say "I love you with all my heart"? The words I thought I would choke on the even think about or even figure out after that invitation. My heart is beating fast with the exertion and pain that coursed through my body. I am not with you any more. I can't be with you as long as you choose the bloodsucker.

_I'm just a ghost,  
_

_So I can't hurt you anymore,  
_

_So I can't hurt you anymore.  
_

I don't exist any more. I am NOT the Jacob I used to be. A new Jacob has arrived and the old Jacob is just a ghost. Nothing but a memory, the new Jacob will take over and become harsher. Now I don't need to be near you and hurt you any more. I will never hurt you with that decision of choosing over your precious bloodsucker or me.

_And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
_

_Let me go, fk!  
_

_So, you can, well now so, you can  
_

Anger flashed through my body like a poison. If she wants to see how far I can be hurt she can come to me now while I am so vulnerable and weak. She can some to me and see me destroy her so she won't be able to make any decisions for the rest of her damn life! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!! I started to say a stream of profanities and curses in my head. You want to see how low I can sink? Come and see then!!

_I'm so far away from you.  
_

_Well now so, you can.  
_

_And without you is how I disappear,  
_

_And without you is how I disappear,  
_

My body was weakening and my vision was getting blurry. I am in the far north of Canada and I have become numb from the non-stop trip. My eyesight has become extremely weak and I am losing consciousness. I am so far away from you Bella and I feel like I am surrounded by thick, thorny branches and there is no way to escape. The light that once guided me has left me and I am lost in the dark again. Without you Bella, I am nothing. I don't exist without you. I just disappear. Forever. I collapsed in a heap on the snow-covered ground and I feel calm. It is as if the blonde vampire was here and was calming me with his power. I smiled and thought of Bella before I slipped into unconsciousness with one last memory in my head. The day that we were at the forest and I said, "Bella, I love you" and I kissed her.

_Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
_

_Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
_

_Forever, forever now!_

**A/N: What do you think? I am sorry about the language. It just seems Jacob and the other word was in the song. Since you guys are doing so well with the reviews I need 3 reviews instead. Hee Hee. Please review for my holiday gift! You don't want to ruin my holidays! Do you? Also please take my poll! People who review will get Jasper's shirt! You want it then review! (I get Jasper) you guys guess the next song and the song after that then you get a hug from the character of your choice! Yay! Push the purple button! I know you want to! **

**Happy Holidays!**


	9. This is For Keeps

A/N: Hey peoples! This song is one of my favorites! This is a must download/buy! You want to perfect your collection, right? Then choose this song! I found this song by a person named Bellamente! She is good! Thanx so much Bellamente! We had another person guess the next song! Congratulations to Malia Amour and iPod Junkie and helpsmethroughtheday! Malia guessed this song and iPod and helpsmethroughtheday guessed the next song! You got your reward Malia and now its iPod's and helpsme's turn. :) By the way, did you reviewers enjoy your trip with Jake? I hope you had a good time! Thanx so much to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You rock! These people get Jasper's shirt,

iPod Junkie

Malia Amour

helpsmethroughtheday

mydirt09

Headlight39

You guys rock! Story starts in 3…2…1…

This is Edward's POV in changing Bella. This is not on the playlist and this has not happened in the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own this song, The Spill Canvas, or Edward.

_Jasper: So you gave away my shirts, didn't you?_

_Me: (Blush crimson) uhhhhh…._

_Jasper: (Stern stare)_

_Edward: Jasper, Alice needs you._

_Jasper: (Gone in a flash)_

_Me: Thank you so much! I don't want Alice to get in trouble…_

_Edward: I'm sure she won't. She wants that shopping trip. So I'm going to change Bella without my conditions?_

_Me: Well…in this story you are…_

_Edward: Don't count on that happening and don't tell her you made this chapter._

_Me: I swear._

_Edward: (Laughs and hugs helpsmethroughtheday and disappears)_

_Me: WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE ME?! I didn't even get a hug…(Crosses arms and pouts)_

This is For Keeps

**The Spill Canvas**

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
_

_as I'm running to you  
_

It is twilight and I am running. I am running as fast as I can but my pulse doesn't change. My pulse never changes. It is always a flat line with no beat. My heart has died on the outside but on the inside it is full of light. I left Bella at home because I had to hunt. I am running to her house.

_You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
_

_The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
_

_My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

You are probably sitting in your room thinking about something that I will never know. I bet you don't even know what I am about to do to you. A sudden pressure went upon me and I realized it as tension and anxiety. I haven't seen Bella for two days and I felt my need for her presence. The tension increased as I thought about what I was going to do to her. This tension is the same as when we are together. Excitement, peace, and that same electric current that is always there when we are together. My lips are just aching just thinking about kissing you perfect warm ones. Soon we will be together forever.

_As I round your corner  
_

_I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
_

I come to your neighborhood and your house is right around the corner but I am afraid that what I do will destroy our relationship and you would grow to hate me and not want me any more. You wouldn't love me any more for changing you into a monster and to live the rest of your life in secrecy.

_I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
_

_You answer the door with your innocent face  
_

_Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

I come to the door but hesitate at the knocker. I try to fix my complexion to be a little less pale then it already was. I lift my hand and knock three times softly at your door and the lock is hastily dropped and my angel opens the door with a huge smile on your lovely face. I keep my face serious and ask her the question, "Would you like to leave the human race, tonight?"

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
_

_and eternally will live our infallible love_

Her eyes flash with sudden surprise and her smile falls for a second. She looks away and I feel like I crushed everything that I built. She looks up at me and she has tears in her eyes and smiles weakly and says, "Yes". I look at her lovingly and I sling her on my back and we run away in to the forest.

_My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
_

_Your eyes are softer now  
_

_and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
_

As I run into the forest with my angel on my back I have unusual desire of lust. I also have a wave of memories through my brain. We get to my house and I let Bella of my back and into my arms. I carried her into the house and Alice was there to greet me. Her eyes looking straight into mine and I heard her thought _"So you are going to do it?"_ I gave her a small nod and the rest of the family came in. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme', and even Rosalie. They all stared at me with worry and approval. Bella looked at me and her eyes were blazing with determination. I took her into the basement and stared into her eyes one more time and they were soft and warm with a hint of wanting. She looked at me and said, "Edward, I'm ready and no matter what happens I will always love you," her eyes started to gather tears and they were threatening to spill. I nodded and bent over her and kissed her. She kissed me back with her warm lips, heart racing, and I knew I was going to miss that. I pulled away and I bent over her neck. I traced her jugular and then I bit her. I stayed there for a few seconds fighting the inner monster and then with much effort, pulled away. The wound was bleeding and my chin was dripping with her life force and then she started screaming.

_I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
_

_Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

I sat there staring at her figure writhing and a pain rippled through my chest. The same pain that I felt when James got to her. I raised up the stakes and I knew it. There is a chance that her heart will stop before the transformation ends and I knew it but I am playing this game to keep her here with me for the rest of eternity. We will really leave this human race forever.

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
_

_and eternally will live our infallible love_

Eternity will never be enough for me. We need a much longer amount of time together. For eternity is how long our infallible love will live. We will never be separated and I will make sure of that.

_Follow me into the sea  
_

_We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
_

Follow me Bella and we will go to a place where we will live forever and happily and undisturbed. When we die it will be together and immortal.

_Leave behind this lonely town  
_

_We're both better than this, it's not worth being down_

We will leave behind Forks for a while until no one we know remembers us and we will go to a place where we can have a good time together without being disturbed by other humans. We are better than being what we were and be put down by werewolves and humans alike. We will go to a place where we really belong.

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
_

_and eternally will live our infallible love_

We will be together forever. Three days have passed and Bella isn't writhing as bad but she didn't smell as good as before but she still smells as beautiful as ever. She looked beautiful before but know she is like a goddess. Seeing her now makes me feel indestructible love and I knew she would get up in a few minutes. Our love is eternal.

_Follow me into the sea  
_

_We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
_

We will live together for eternity. Just then you opened your eyes and they were red but beautiful. I looked at you in shock at how beautiful you became and you look at yourself in shock. I stand up and you stand at the same time. You smile and I feel as if I'm in heaven. I come closer and I stare down into your face. I lean in and we kiss in the most passionate way that we ever had and outside in the window the moon shines on us. We will live together, forever.

_Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
_

_We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)_

A/N: What do you think? I love this chapter the most! It makes me cry. :'( It also is very passionate. I think I write too much fluff. What do you think? Does it bother you? Again this is a must download/buy for your collection. Please take my poll if you haven't already! Please review! People who review get Jacob's shirts! The story on that in the next chapter. Hee Hee. I need 3 reviews! Also if you guess the next song or the song after that then you win a hug from any character. Review! I know you want to!

**Happy Holidays!**


	10. My Immortal

**A/N: Hey! This song is sooooo awesome!!! You must add this to your collection of songs! Of course, if you don't like sad songs then you don't need too. This song made me cry the first time I heard it. I was playing a song game with my buddy through messaging and she told me this song and I gave it a try and the minute I listened to it I cried. This is on the New Moon alternative playlist. It reminds me of… Kaito Jeanne and Twilight (of course) and if you think really hard then it also resembles Naruto. I now this has nothing to do with Twilight but I need advice. I am on episode 42 of Naruto (I am waaaay behind because my computer won't work with youtube so I watch it at the library) and when I get to the episodes in Japanese should I watch it or wait until they're in English? Please tell me your advice! I am doing nothing this holiday and I am bored but I had to give you a holiday gift so here it is! Please answer my question if you have any advice! Thanx so much to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You rock! iPod Junkie and helpsmethroughtheday guessed this song! Yay! I am waiting for iPod's preference for a hug so tell me quick! These people get Jacob's shirt,**

**Malia-Amour**

**mydirt09**

**Headlight39**

**You guys rock! I am going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl on Channel 7 at 8 PM today, so if you want to watch too than there it is! Commence in 3…2…1…**

**This is Bella's POV when Edward leaves her but before Jacob talk to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Evanescence, or Bella.**

_Me: Though I really wish I did. (Murmur) Though I really wish I owned Edward even more._

_Bella: What was that?_

_Me: Nothing._

_Bella: How did you get Jacob's shirts?_

_Me: (Grin) I gave him puppy eyes and I complimented him beyond belief._

_Bella: (Laugh) Poor Jacob._

_Me: Do you have any information on "Breaking Dawn"?_

_Bella: Nope! Nothing I know of though._

_Me: (Sigh) Oh! Are you having a good holiday with Edward?_

_Bella: (Blush) Of course._

_Me: Tell me! Please?_

_Bella: (Turning head frantically) Uhhh…_

_Me: (Puppy eyes)_

_Bella: (Disappears before the eyes take action and a low chuckling)_

_Me: DANG! AGAIN?! EDWARD! I'll ask Alice. (Evil grin)_

**My Immortal **

**Evanescence**  


_I'm so tired of being here  
_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears  
_

I am so tired of being in this life. So tired of living everyday full of pain and misery. I am held back by my childish fears of being by myself forever. I am afraid that I will never live the rest of my life. I am afraid that I will never get over him.

_And if you have to leave  
_

_I wish that you would just leave  
_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here__  
_

_And it won't leave me alone_

If you have to leave for good then I wish you would just leave me forever. Your presence is still here and it hurts to see it. The house and everything you left behind are still here and it is killing me on the inside. I wish that I could forget you so this would never hurt me. Your memory won't leave me alone and I fear I will die from it.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
_

_This pain is just too real  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The wounds of you leaving me wont heal. The hole in my chest won't sew itself up and heal. The wounds of your cold eyes will never leave me. The pain of this is just to real even though I know it is all in my head. It feels as if it's ripping my chest open. There is just too much that time can not erase. All those memories are just too much for a human to erase. A human like me can never forget magical memories like that. No matter how hard you try they will never go away.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

When you were mad I'd try to calm you down and when you would start shouting I would help you forget those fears that made you scream. I just then realized that I had walked out of the house and into the sheeting rain and into the forest. I was soaked through and I felt something pull my hair from my face. Something that was cold and hard. For a minute I had hope and turned around but I realized it was only a tree branch that I passed by. The hole opened up in my chest and I screamed and crumpled to the ground. I held your hand for all those months and you left me.

_But you still have  
_

_All of me_

Even though you left me you still all of me. All of my love. It will be for you forever and never be replaced.

_You used to captivate me  
_

_By your resonating light  
_

Before you left you captivate me and dazzle me. You used to dazzle me with the excitement of your speed and agility. You used to dazzle me with your perfect laugh and your crooked smile. I am walking in the forest and I knew I was breaking a promise but who cares. He broke his promise first so it doesn't matter. I used to be held by the light resonating from your heart when you saw me. I think I did the same.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_

_Your face it haunts  
_

_My once pleasant dreams  
_

Now that you left I am only living in the life you left behind and never focusing on the present or the future. Always living in the past and in those few short months of my life. The best months of my life and they always will be. Your perfect face is always in my mind and it haunts my life. It always haunts my once pleasant dreams. Always dreaming of that day in the forest when you left me and how traumatized I was.

_Your voice it chased away  
_

_All the sanity in me_

The sound of your voice has chased away all the sanity in me. I am always visiting that sound in my head and there is no other sound that can beat it. I would give up my life to hear that voice again. I fear now that I am not sane anymore. I walk into the small clearing with the tree that fell.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
_

_This pain is just too real  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The wounds of you won't go away and the hole is searing through my chest burning at the edges. The pain of this is too real to be experienced without any one else noticing it. There is just too much that time cannot erase. I bet you wanted that to happen but you made it impossible.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

Through all the trouble that we went through I helped you through all of that. James, your thirst, and Jasper's attack. I helped you through that. I stayed by your side even when I found out that you were a bloodthirsty vampire desiring my blood. I didn't care as long as I had you.

_But you still have  
_

_All of me_

Even through all of that you still have me and you always will. You will have all of me no matter what. Even if you don't come back.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
_

_But though you're still with me  
_

_I've been alone all along_

I tried with all my might to tell myself that you're gone but I still feel your presence with me and it won't leave me behind. I try to get over my realization that you don't want me anymore but it is too much for my mind. I feel lonely now but now I know that before you came I was always lonely. You were my light into wholeness and now I'm just a flicker of light lost in a forest of pain. I stood staring at the fallen tree remembering the first time I came there to think about…him…and what he was.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

When you were in pain I would stick by your side and even though you're gone I always will. Then a memory came racing through me and I remember the first time I heard him say, "I love you," and tears started pooling in my eyes and brimmed over. I would never be whole as long as he is gone but I will never forget him no matter how long I live and I will take that last promise I made. To live and not be suicidal. I am strong and I will continue to be.

_But you still have  
_

_All of me  
_

**A/N: What to you think? I feel like crying because I am listening to the song after this one and no one guessed it yet. One of you reviewers suggested it to me and I think you know who you are...and when I see it in Naruto clips of Sasuke's past I cry. No! I hate Sasuke (and love him for some strange reason) and now I feel sympathetic toward him! No! Please somebody tell me something bad that he did! Please! I need 3 reviews and I would love it if you did! As a gift! First 3 people who review will get Jasper's picture. You don't know how hard it will be to obtain that. Even if you don't get it there is always next time. Push the purple button! I know you want to! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! HO HO HO!**


	11. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

A/N: Hey peoples! Nobody answered my question before!!! Please if you can answer! Sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do. I am procrastinator at homework so yup! This song was recommended to me by none other than helpsmethroughtheday! Yay! This is a really awesome song! This is a must download/buy! Nobody guessed this song or the next so there is a chance! I don't have much to say this time so, thanx so much to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You rock! These first three people get Jasper's picture,

**iPod Junkie**

**mydirt09**

**Headlight39**

**Congrats to you guys! However Kat Kat B. gets a round of applause for reviewing. (Applause) Start in 3…2…1…**

**This is Edward's POV for not changing Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, band, or Edward.**

_Me: I want to though._

_Edward: (raises an eyebrow)_

_Me: (smiles and blushes)_

_Alice: Hi Bells!_

_Me: Hi Alice! Thank you so much for distracting Jasper while I took the pictures._

_Alice: Your welcome!_

_Edward: What is this about?_

_Me: It was very hard but I did it. (Telling story)_

_To be continued…_

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark  
**

**Death Cab For Cutie**

_Love of mine some day you will die  
_

_But I'll be close behind  
_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

Bella, my love I know that someday you will die and that is OK. Because when you have left me in this world I will go after you. I will be close behind you. I will not live the rest of eternity without you. You are my life and when you die I will die as well. I can't live eternity without you. I will die as well by invoking the Volturi. I will follow you into the dark.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
_

_Just our hands clasped so tight  
_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark  
_

There will be no blinding light or tunnels of white light to follow alone. The only thing you will know is our hands clasped tight as we both leave. The minute you die I will die with you. we will go up waiting for a hint of a spark from heaven.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
_

_That they both are satisfied  
_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

If heaven and hell are both satisfied with me being with you then I will go to heaven with you. And when we are both there together they will light up the NOs on the vacancy signs. So no one can come after us and ruin our happiness. Our love will be so big that it will take up all the space and there will be no room for other people.

_If there's no one beside you  
_

_When your soul embarks  
_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

If you are alone when you leave then I will be by your side. If you are the only soul that is leaving to heaven then I will go with you. I will follow you into the dark. I will follow you into the other life. I will follow you into the dark.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
_

When I was learning about our ways and not to eat humans I got beat up. Both on the outside and the inside. The thirst was so strong and I hurt myself to avoid it. I got hurt by the black me, the monster inside me.

_And I held my tongue as she told me  
_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"  
_

_So I never went back_

I fought with myself when he told me that I shouldn't fight the thirst and just kill. I held my tongue from the urge to talk back to it and just tell it back off and curse it to oblivion. Once I did listen to it and I killed people. When I found out the inner me was satisfied I never went back to it and started to ignore it.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
_

_That they both are satisfied  
_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

If heaven and hell are satisfied then they will illuminate the NOs on their vacancy sign so no one can enter after us. So we can be alone and at peace.

_If there's no one beside you  
_

_When your soul embarks  
_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

If there is no one beside you when your soul passes on then I will follow you into the dark. I will be next to you the whole way and never leave you. I will follow you into the dark.

_You and me have seen everything to see  
_

_From Bangkok to Calgary  
_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
_

We both have seen everything that is possible to see. A sadistic vampire set to kill you, mythical creatures, school, and even the types of mythical creatures. We went to Phoenix to avoid that terrible thing and from all of that your shoes are worn down. It proves that we have had adventures together.

_The time for sleep is now  
_

_It's nothing to cry about  
_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon  
_

The time to sleep is now. If it is time for you to go then I can't stop that. But it is nothing for you to cry about. You don't need to worry because we will hold each other soon. I will see you in the other life no matter what. We will hold each other soon. Go to bed Bella, I will see you in the morning. You don't need to cry about this decision because I'll be there in the morning to hold you.

_The blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
_

_That they both are satisfied  
_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

If heaven and hell decide that it is OK, then they will illuminate the NOs on the vacancy signs. No one will come and disturb us in our little bubble. We will be together forever.

_If there's no one beside you  
_

_When your soul embarks  
_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark  
_

If there is no one to embark the passing with you then I will. I will go on that journey with you. I will follow you into the dark. I will follow you into the place you go, whether it is heaven or hell. You are too good o be in hell though. I will follow you into the dark. And with that I left her room to change heaving tearless sobs.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

A/N: What do you think? I need 3 reviews to continue! Try to guess the next song or the song after that! People who review get a cookie made by Bella! Push the purple button, you know you want to!


	12. Cold

A/N: Hey y'all! How was your New Year's Eve? Mine was crazy! We were laughing and jumping and having fun but then the mom said to go to bed so we did. I didn't go to sleep though. :) Sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do. School starts tomorrow and I am not ready. I had so much homework to do over the past few days and I couldn't delay it any longer. My lunchtime is also going to be taken up by working on the science fair so if I don't update then I'm really sorry and you know why. :) This is an awesome song and is a must buy/download! Improve your collection! Thanx so much to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You rock and if any one needs a beta then PM her! These people get a chocolate chip cookie made especially by Bella,

RoXjUnKie

helpsmethroughtheday

iPod Junkie

Kat Kat B.

funnybunny2

You guys rock! Enjoy those hot soft cookies! (recipe given to me by Danfan789) Commence in 3…2…1…

This Edward's POV about how he feels about how he acted in the beginning of Twilight.

Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Crossfade, or Edward.

_Me: It all started with me spying on Jasper… (Flashback)_

_Jasper: (Staring at the T.V and sitting on the couch)_

_Me: (Pointing the camera towards him and take a shot)_

_Jasper: (Standing up and looking around)_

_Me: (Sitting and heart over reacting and I take in a breath)_

_Jasper: (Looking straight at me and coming towards me)_

_Me: (Closing my eyes)_

_Alice: (Jumps forth) Hi Jasper!_

_Jasper: (Looking startled) Hello Alice. How are you? Did you smell something?_

_Alice: No, I haven't. Can you come and help me with the wedding decorations?_

_Jasper: Uhhh…Sure. I could have sworn I smelled someone._

_Alice: (Laughs and drags Jasper away) (End of flashback)_

_Me: That's how I got the pictures._

_Edward: Nice._

_Alice and I: Thank you!_

_Edward: How did you get Bella to make cookies for you though?_

_Me: That is another story._

_To be continued… _

Cold

**Crossfade  
**

_Looking back at me I see  
_

_That I never really got it right  
_

_I never stopped to think of you  
_

I wait for you inside your room as you go and take a shower. When I look back at what I was the first time I met you, I never really got the "human feeling" right. I never really acted like I loved you. I didn't show affection like I was supposed to. I just stayed far away from you. I never stopped to think of how you would feel. I never stopped to think of how you would feel if I avoided you, to see if you would like it or not. I was extremely selfish.

_I'm always wrapped up in  
_

_Things I cannot win  
_

I am always wrapped up in trying to get rid of the monster inside me. Trying to be human again and to get this beast out of me. That is something that cannot be done. I cannot win that.

_You are the antidote that gets me by  
_

_Something strong  
_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

I never really told you this except once I a very hypothetical way but you are the antidote that helps me through the day. Your scent is luscious and mouthwatering and whenever I smell you I can get past the day with ease. You are something strong to me like a drug that gets me high and I can't stop. You are like…heroin that I can never get enough of. I smile at that thought in the meadow and how I described how Bella appeals to me and how she is different from all the other humans.

_What I really meant to say  
_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

I said a lot of things to you but there is something I really meant to say to you everyday but, never got the chance. I'm sorry for the way I am. I am sorry for being a vampire and not exactly live up to your expectations and be "human". I am sorry that I have to make so many boundaries with you and that I can't be open. I never meant to be so cold to you and make you feel unwanted. I never meant to avoid you in those few months and make you think that I hated you. I never wanted to be that way to you.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies  
_

_Maybe in a different light  
_

_You could see me stand on my own again  
_

_Cause now I can see  
_

I am sorry about all the lies I said to you. All those lies about me being human and not saving you unnaturally when you could clearly see it. Maybe in a different light, alight where I can be strong and be the man you want me to be. Maybe when that light comes, you could see me stand on my own again because I won't lie to you anymore. I can see that you are the most important thing to me on this earth and nothing will stop that.

_You were the antidote that got me by  
_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high  
_

_I never meant to be so cold_

You are the antidote that can get me through the day. That smile of yours will always get me smiling back. You are my type of heroin and I am strongly addicted to you. I never meant to avoid you those few months. I never meant to leave you so cold and alone.

_I never really wanted you to see  
_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep  
_

_Locked inside of me so deep  
_

I never really wanted you to know the other side of me that I hide inside of me for no one to know except me, my family, and the other vampires in the world. I never wanted you to see the screwed up side of me, the monster locked deep inside of me that I hide to other eyes besides the people who already know about it. I didn't want to condemn you to this disturbing knowledge. You are the light in my life.

_It always seems to get to me  
_

_I never really wanted you to go  
_

_So many things you should have known  
_

_I guess for me there's just no hope  
_

This thing always seems to get to me is that I am not human and never will be while you are. I never wanted you to go and leave me for those days when you had to. Like when the sun comes out or when I have to go hunting. I never wanted you to almost leave me for good. To die and to leave me behind. You should have never gone after James no matter the circumstances. There are many things you need to know. So many things you need to learn about our species. Maybe there is no hope for you to love me back. Just then you came through the door and ran towards me and hugged me. You looked at me and smiled. I felt at peace and rocked you in my arms.

_I never meant to be so cold  
_

A/N: What do you think? Sorry about the last chapter. I know it was bad and had little effort put into it but I did it at 2 in the morning. I need 3 reviews! People who review will get to ask the next character a question. I will try to put a poll up! So look out for that! If there is no poll then just choose a question and tell me and I will pick a question from random. If no one asks a question then that is sad because we can't taunt the next character. :) The results from the last poll are in! Look at it! Push the purple button!

**Happy New Year!**


	13. Here With Me

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do and I think I will update every weekend now. But next week I have semester exams and might not update then. This is just a heads up. This is on the Twilight playlist but I already typed it up when I found out and it fits New Moon too! So my next chapter is going to be the Twilight playlist version. I'm really sorry! Forgive me! Bows Head I love this song and this is a must download/buy! Dido fans, you have to have this song! She has _the_ most beautiful voice! Thanx to my beta, EdwardAtThe'Disco! You rock my socks! Thanx so much to,**

**iPod Junkie**

**Headlight39**

**mydirt09**

**For reviewing! You all rock! Commence in 3…2…1…**

**This is when Edward left Bella and it the first week after he left her. (Again I am sorry for the Twilight playlist and New Moon mix-up!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, Dido, or Bella.**

_Me: I got the cookies by filling in for her for shopping with Alice. It was painful, we walked for hours and we bought so much! Ugh!_

_Alice: Yeah, but we got the cutest stuff!_

_Me: (Attempted smile) I guess…_

_Edward: (Chuckles)_

_Me: Where is Charlie?_

_Charlie: (Rushing in with his hair gelled back with no success) Here!_

_Me: OK, here is the question from iPod Junkie, What would you do if you found out that Bella was Pregnant? (Looking up)_

_Charlie: (Turning purple and vein popping out of his temple) WHAT?! I knew I should have given Bella that sex talk!_

_Me: Woah! Charlie! Calm down!_

_Edward: (Trying very hard not to laugh)_

_Charlie: If that happened I would kill the person who did that. Is she? (Gaze flickering to Edward in shock)_

_Me: NO! Don't worry…this was just a random question. No need to get mad at Edward._

_Charlie: (Still purple) Good, now if you will excuse me I need to get back to work. Good-bye._

_Me: Bye_

_Edward: (Whistles and bursts out laughing)_

_Me: You didn't know that was going to happen?_

_Edward: I knew, I just didn't know that it would be that bad._

_Me: (Smiles and turns to look at Alice but she is gone and when gaze goes to Edward he is gone too) DANG YOU EDWARD!!!! (Stomp off) _

**Here With Me**

**Dido**

_I didn't hear you leave  
_

_I wonder how am I still here_

I didn't hear you leave the forest when you told me good-bye. That awful moment of shock and pain. I felt like I couldn't move a thing and I went after you. I went to go catch you before you left me forever but you were gone the instant I went after you. I knew you wouldn't be coming back but I still hoped that you would somehow some to my arms and hug me and say I'm sorry for the joke and that you would never dream of leaving me yet that never happened. You were my life and my hope. You were the only reason why I lived the way did. The only reason why in stayed in Forks. If you hadn't been here I would have left months ago. I would have gone back to my mother in Jacksonville. And I wonder how I am still in Forks and not with her now that you left me. I am completely alone.

_And I don't want to move a thing  
_

_It might change my memory_

I don't want to move an inch of me. I don't want to even breathe because if I do I fear that I will forget you completely and that would be hell for me. I don't want to forget your perfect face and topaz eyes. I never want to forget your voice in my ear before I go to bed. If I do I won't survive. I won't believe that you really existed and I would go insane then. If I move then that could change my memory of you and do you no justice yet sometimes I want to pretend you never came into my life.

_Oh I am what I am  
_

_I do what I want  
_

_But I can't hide_

I am a human and I can't change that now. I had hope that I could be with you forever and it came tumbling down when you said those four odious words, "I don't want you" I wrapped my arms around my chest at the thought. A huge hole just opened in my chest and it was burning. I held back screams, but I couldn't hold back the tears. I do what I want I want to do. I can go and live in Jacksonville with mom but that would hurt Charlie and I would lose my memory of you. I can't say your name because it would bring back to many painful memories. The only thing I can't do though is hide. I can't hide from the pain and misery. I can't hide from the memories I can't do anything to hide from you.

_And I won't go  
_

_I won't sleep  
_

I won't go to Jacksonville no matter what. I won't leave the place you used to call your home for as long as I live. This is my home now whether I like it or not. If Charlie ever asks me to leave I will refuse and never go. I won't sleep or do anything of the sort because I am afraid that you will haunt my dreams and that I will think you are with me and when I look you won't be there.

_I can't breathe  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I can't breathe because the hole in my chest sears with every breath I take and it hurts so badly. Whenever I breathe through my nose I feel like I can smell your scent yet you aren't there and it makes me upset and rips the hole wider in my chest. I won't do anything until you resting next to me on my bed like you used to. I could feel your icy skin next to mine while I rested and waited for sleep but not anymore and I feel like you will never come next to me.

_And I won't leave  
_

_I can't hide  
_

I won't go to Jacksonville no matter what Charlie says and if he tries I will stop him. I will go and live in Forks where he can't find me. I can hide from Charlie but I can't hide from the memories that haunt me and will always haunt me for as long as I live. I can't hide from the pain of not being with you.

_I cannot be  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I cannot be anything without you. I can't go through the day without you. You are the only thing that helps me through the day. You are my drug and without you I won't live. I am addicted to everything about you. I cannot be Bella without the other half of me that you took away with you. We are one and without you I am half of what I am. I am not Bella without you. I cannot be me without you buy my side. I need you to be resting next to me and I feel your cool breath on my neck.

_I don't want to call my friends  
_

_For they might wake me from this dream  
_

I don't want to call my friends like Jessica and Angela because they might wake me from this dream of you next to me and that you are still with me. They might bring me back to the real world and the realization that you aren't here. The pain would hit me like a wave on the shore and I wouldn't be able to take the pain. They might wake me from the wonderful dream I had about you kissing me that night.

_And I can't leave this bed  
_

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

I can't leave my bed and forget everything that happened with us. Everything that happened to us both good and bad and I am not talking about that last bad thing. Bad is a weak term to put it. I would say it was odious, tragic, and dire. I will never forget that moment but it doesn't hurt to try. I can't leave the bed you use to lay in and risk forgetting everything we experienced together. Especially the wonderful summer break we had together.

_Oh I am what I am  
_

_I do what I want  
_

I am a human and I can't change that. I can do what I want but I won't. It would be too hard and I would forget you. I would never want that to happen.

_But I can't hide_

And I won't go  


I can't hide from the pain that consumes me when I think of you. I can't run away from the memories that haunt me. I won't leave this bed that you were in and I won't leave this town that you once called home before I came.

_I won't sleep  
_

_I can't breathe  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I won't sleep without you next to me for fear of nightmares and bad dreams and the fear that you will be there and when I look you won't be there and the hole will rip open. I won't breathe because I won't breathe in your scent and I won't do anything until you are resting next to me.

_I won't leave  
_

_I can't hide  
_

I won't leave the place you called home and I can't hide from the things that haunt me. I then heard Charlie come home but I didn't care. I needed to be alone without any distractions.

_I cannot be  
_

_Until you're resting here_

I cannot be Bella without the half that you took so come back so I can be Bella. If you don't then I can't be who I am. I will be just an empty shell until you come back home and rest next to me.

_I won't go  
_

_And I won't sleep  
_

_And I can't breathe  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I won't leave the place that you made footprints in and I won't sleep without you watching me and knowing that you are there. I can't breathe without smelling you and your sweet breath. I can't do anything until you are resting with me.

_  
And I won't leave  
_

_I can't hide  
_

_I cannot be  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I can't leave this bed that you laid in and I can't hide the pain that comes when I think of you. What did I do wrong to make you leave? Why don't you want me? I cannot be Bella without the other half that completed me. I can't do anything until you are resting with me.

_Oh I am what I am  
_

_I do what I want  
_

_But I can't hide_

And I won't go  


I won't do anything without you. I am human and I wish I weren't. Do your kind feel human feelings? If they don't then I wish even more that I were one of you. Maybe that's the problem. I have human feelings and it bothers you and that is why you don't want me. Or maybe you finally realized that I could never reach up to your standards. I can't hide from the pain that haunts me every time my thoughts go back to you. I can't do anything until you are next to me.

_I won't sleep  
_

_And I can't breathe  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I won't leave  


I fear sleeping because I will have nightmares. I can't breathe because the air isn't the same as it used to be. I cant be the same until you are by my side. I won't leave this place without you.

_I can't hide  
_

_I cannot be  
_

_Until you're resting here_

And I won't go  


I can't hide from the pain and I can't forget it either. I can't be Bella without the person who made whole. The same person who made me whole left me and I'm incomplete now. I loved you and I always will. I can't do anything until you are standing next to me. I won't leave anywhere at all or I will cause a riot.

_And I won't sleep  
_

_And I can't breathe  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I won't sleep because I know you will come into my dreams and make them into nightmares. I won't breathe because I know I won't be able to smell your scent. I can't do anything until you come with me. I am sorry that I made your life bad. I am sorry that I held you back but know this, I will never love anyone else as much I love you and I will always love you. You will be the only one that deserves my kiss. I love you and then your face flashes through my face and I break down crying, tears soaking through the pillow.

_I won't leave  
_

_I can't hide  
_

_I cannot be  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

**A/N: What do you think? Good or bad? I will make the Twilight version next! Don't worry! Thanx for reading this! I need at least 3 reviews! People who review get to ask another question to any character and if you don't then there won't be any question. Push the purple button! You know you want to…**


	14. Here With Me Part 2

**A/N: Hey Buddies! So sorry that I didn't update! I had semester exams and I really needed to study for it. So I made this chapter long and worked hard on it. Thanx to helpsmethroughtheday for that constructive criticism! I really appreciate it and I tried my best to try to fix that problem. I may have slipped in some areas though. I would also like to say congratulations to Lonely In the Rain for guessing the song after this one. You will get your hug! Just like I promised this is the song for the Twilight Playlist and it is really there. The other one was the one I thought it was before I checked. This is a must download/buy! Add it to your iTunes or get it of Limewire! This song was given to by one of my best friends, TwilightLoverrr09! You rock! Peoples, I need you to read her story called "Billy The Seahorse" It is hilarious in a stupid way. Also, if you could, review it! It would help her and me! Thanx so much to my Beta, EdwardAtThe'Disco! You rock for life! Ok! I would like to thank these people for reviewing,**

**Lonely In the Rain**

**iPod Junkie**

**FictionalFanGirl**

**Headlight39**

**helpsmethroughtheday**

**Malia-Amour**

**Thank you all! Commence the story in 3…2…1…**

**This is from Bella's POV when she was stuck in the hotel in Phoenix.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Dido, or Bella.**

_Me: Right Bella?_

_Me: (Looks to the side and finds no one)_

_Jacob: Hey!_

_Me: (Jumps five feet in the air)_

_Jacob: Woo! Chill! It's just me!_

_Me: You scared me Jacob! Where is Bella?_

_Jacob: She had to go to her bloodsucker. (Says it in a mocking tone)_

_Me: Right! Can you give Lonely In the Rain a hug? Please? She guessed the song correctly and I made a promise!_

_Jacob: Sure! I love giving hugs to girls._

_Me: Jacob! (Slaps him on the arm) Be nice!_

_Jacob: Sure, sure. (Hugs Lonely In the Rain) _

**Here With Me**

**Dido**

_I didn't hear you leave  
_

_I wonder how am I still here_

I am in the hotel room and I am wondering. Why did they have to track me out of all the people in the world? Why was I so special? I know I have a specific scent but it couldn't make someone go after me with all his energy. Could it? It is a surprise that I am so far away from you without knowing where you are know and how you are. I was too exhausted to hear or see you leave from the airport. It is a surprise I can survive without you right next to me. I shouldn't be able to.

_And I don't want to move a thing  
_

_It might change my memory_

It is a pain, both physically and emotionally not to have you next to me. I fear that if I do any action that it will affect me. I fear that it might cause even more pain or forget everything about you. It might change everything that we did together and all the wonderful memories. I might forget that you even exist and believe that it was all a dream. That would be a living hell.

_Oh I am what I am  
_

_I do what I want  
_

_But I can't hide_

I am a human and I am not as limited as your kind. I can go in the sun and eat normal food but I can't face my fears. I can't hide from the toll of death and the way it comes. I can do whatever I want until that day comes. Then it is all over.

_And I won't go  
_

_I won't sleep  
_

_I can't breathe  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I can't stop worrying until you are next to me safe and sound. I keep thinking that James and Victoria has you and Carlisle and Emmett are about to kill you. I can't bear with that fact and I won't be able to live without you. I won't put myself in danger for you and I won't go after my death until I know that you are gone. No one will be able to stop that and if they try I will find a different way to die.

_And I won't leave  
_

_I can't hide  
_

_I cannot be  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I won't do a thing without you next to me and safe. I cant be Bella when you take the other half of me with you. I am not me without you. We are one and nothing can stop that. You are my first and last choice for my mate. I can't keep away from the worry that eats me up and it is not that easy to hide. Jasper can sense and I must be giving him a living hell with my emotions. That's why I need you now.

_I don't want to call my friends  
_

_For they might wake me from this dream  
_

I don't want to do anything that my wake me from the memory of you. I don't want to talk to Alice or Jasper. I don't want to call my friends in Forks to see if they are OK. They most likely are and the only one I am worrying about is you and your family. Don't leave me alone. Don't die and leave me in this world without you. I won't bear it. I am going to go down the memory lane and dream of you and I don't want anyone to disturb me from the dream of you.

_And I can't leave this bed  
_

_Risk forgetting all that's been  
_

I can't leave this room or hotel. It will risk me being found and risk Alice and Jasper to lose their secret. They can't do that. Why couldn't we just go to a place secluded and dark? There wouldn't be any sunlight and we wouldn't have to hide in a hotel all day. That way we could scan the area for any sign of him. Also you would be able to come and see me easily. I can't forget the memory of you. You are my light and life and nothing will change that.

_Oh I am what I am  
_

_I do what I want  
_

_But I can't hide_

And I won't go  


I am a human and I can't change that. I need you next to me though. I can't survive without you. It will torture for you and me. I can do what I want like eat and stuff but I can't be anything without you. I can't hide from the worry and sickness of your trip. It makes me feel uneasy without you.

_I won't sleep  
_

_I can't breathe  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I can't sleep or breathe because I am so worried. I sit up and look at the clock. It reads three o'clock in the morning and then I roll back down again on the bed to stare at the ceiling. I need you to lay next to me and help me rest for the first time.

_I won't leave  
_

_I can't hide  
_

_I cannot be  
_

_Until you're resting here_

I won't leave this hotel for fear of exposing you. I know that you think that I shouldn't be worrying about you but I can't help it. You are my life, my light, and my joy. Without you I won't be able to survive. I can't be me until you bring my other half with you. You need to come back into my arms. You need to come back to me.

_I won't go  
_

_And I won't sleep  
_

_And I can't breathe  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

Don't leave me and I won't leave you. You need to come back to help me ease my worry. What if James got Charlie or he found Renee'? What would I do if they got hurt? I wouldn't be able to bear with myself. It would be my fault that they got hurt. I wouldn't be able to breathe or sleep with that feeling.

_And I won't leave  
_

_I can't hide  
_

_I cannot be  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I wish I could rid of this worry. The only way that I am going to get rid of it is if you come back to me and if you make me whole again. Come back home and into my arms where you can rest with me.

_Oh I am what I am  
_

_I do what I want  
_

_But I can't hide_

And I won't go  


I am Bella and I can never be more. I am free to do what I want and that could also be leave you but I would never do that. I am too stubborn and selfish to do that. You are my number one and always will be.

_I won't sleep  
_

_And I can't breathe  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I can't do anything because of the sick feeling in my stomach. I need you next to me to soothe me.

_  
I won't leave  
_

_I can't hide  
_

_I cannot be  
_

_Until you're resting here_

I need you here with me. I can't live without you. If you don't come back than I think that you never did cease to exist. I would think that you were a fixation of my imagination. If you never come back than I will never forget you omnipresent skin in the sun and that one-day when you told me that you loved me for the first time.

_  
And I won't go  
_

_And I won't sleep  
_

_And I can't breathe  
_

_Until you're resting here with me_

I won't let you leave without a fight. I won't forget you for the rest of my life and I know that you will come home to me. I walk to the window and open the blinds. The sky is clear and the moon is full. The sky is almost always clear in Phoenix. When I look into the full, bright moon, I see your face. The pale glow that it sets reminds me of your skin and I smile. I know that you are still out there and that you are waiting for me too. I know that you will come back and I will finally be able to rest in your arms again.

_I won't leave  
_

_I can't hide  
_

_I cannot be  
_

_Until you're resting here with me _

**A/N: What did you think? I know the ending basically repeated the same thing but it is the same lyrics, right? I have a new poll up on my profile and I am sure you will love to take it. It is a pretty easy question! Also don't forget to read "Billy The Seahorse" by TwilightLoverrr09! Stupid story but funny and review please! I need 3 reviews! People who review will get to meet Robert Pattinson! The hotty, actor for Cedric Diggory, and future actor for Edward! I am so happy it was him that got picked because he is hot and he is way way better than Tom Sturidge is. Sorry Tom fans but I hate him! Though it would have rocked if Henry Cavill got chosen instead…Push the purple button! I know you want to! **


	15. Fix You

**A/N: Hey friends! I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am sorry and I will try to update faster! I've been so busy these past few weeks. I had school and stuff and now there is a long weekend so I will try to update a lot this weekend. I will update ONLY if you give me at least three reviews. Every three reviews, you will get a new chapter/song. This song is really awesome and it by one of my favorite bands. This is on the New Moon playlist. Thanx to Lonely In The Rain for guessing this song. Also thanx to Malia Amour for helping me with some song suggestions! Thanx so much to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You rock! These people get to meet Robert Pattinson,**

**iPod Junkie**

**Headlight39**

**FictionalFanGirl**

**Massiekur-Holababe**

**Thanx guys! Enjoy this chapter in 3…2…1…**

**This is from Jacob's POV in New Moon before he became a werewolf and how he promises he would help Bella get better from her "zombie" stage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Coldplay, or Jacob.**

_Jacob: Yes! I am back in motion!_

_Me: Aren't you happy._

_Jacob: Duh, I'll hug anyone right now!_

_Me: Really? Fine. I dare you to hug…Edward and tell him that you are sorry for playing dirty and that Bella truly belongs to him!_

_Jacob: WHAT?!_

_To be continued…_

**Fix You**

**Coldplay**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

You always do your best to forget the man that left you. I notice that is very hard for you to do though. He was your life and light and he just left you. That is not what you want you like it for a while but something happens and it ends up that you really don't need it. Edward was like that for you. You wanted him but you didn't really need him. So he left you and that is what happens.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
_

_Stuck in reverse  
_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

You feel so tired of him leaving you and you just want to forget your worries but you can't. You can't sleep or stay calm or get rid of those painful memories. You have just left my house and I can tell you are suffering. It is pretty obvious especially after that incident today when you wrapped your arms around your chest as if it was going to explode and the look on your face was as if you were in great pain, as if you were stabbed in your heart. Even though you don't cry I can imagine it streaming down your face. I am sure you do that every night and I want to help.

_When you lose something you can't replace  
_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
_

_Could it be worse?_

I can imagine what you feel because I kind of felt the same way once and might even feel the same way now. I know the feeling of losing someone that is precious to you and you can't replace him or her. I know the feeling of loving someone but in the end the love was wasted because they leave you. I know that exact feeling because…I felt it too. My mother died when I was young. You act like some one in your life died but he didn't. He just left you. I should be acting like you! Some one in my life did leave me and they were extremely precious to me, the woman who gave birth to me! What could be worse than that?

_Lights will guide you home  
_

_And ignite your bones  
_

_And I will try to fix you_

Don't worry. I will do everything I can to make you feel better. I will be your new light. I will guide you home to your original state. The light will make you happy again and ignite your bones with the feel of it. You can forget Bella. You just have to work hard at it. I will help you and I will do everything in my power. I will try to fix you.

_And high up above or down below  
_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

I know that you love Cullen a lot and you can never forget but you have to try. It makes you unhealthy and sickly. Whether you are high above everyone else and feel like you are at the top of the world or down below and feel like you are below everyone else I will help you. I know that you are still in love and don't want to let it go but you can at least try. You are a worker and I know that you can find the answer.

_But if you never try you'll never know  
_

_Just what you're worth_

If you don't try to let go of your former sweet heart then you will never know if you will get better and that would be bad. You would never get better and you would live the rest of your life in sorrow and despair. You will never know what you are worth if you never try someone new. I could be that person…! I could! You have to try!

_Lights will guide you home  
_

_And ignite your bones  
_

_And I will try to fix you_

I would do everything you wanted to do. We could go cliff diving or ride the bikes or what ever crazy thing you wanna do! Just give me a try! I could be your light and guide you through your darkness. You might even like having someone new instead of dreading on the past. The light I make would ignite in your bones and help you through your blue period. I will do everything in my power to fix you.

_Tears stream down your face  
_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

I know it is hard to think about but you need to. I know it is hard to lose something you cant replace but I can replace it for you. I can be your Edward and I would never leave you like he did. I can be your prince.

_Tears stream down your face  
_

_And I...  
_

I know you will probably cry when I ask you about that decision but you need to know. I will ask you tonight when we go to the movies but I don't know how you will react. If you cry in front of all your friends then I…then I…I won't know what to do. You most likely won't want to talk to me and I am sorry if I offend you but I am determined to ask you and nothing will stop me from asking.

_Tears stream down on your face  
_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

Tears will stream down your face but I will fix whatever I can to be perfect for you. I will do anything for you. I will fix my mistakes and everything! Just give it a shot. It pains me to see you in sorrow and I will do everything to take that sorrow away from you.

_Tears stream down your face  
_

_And I...  
_

I will do everything for you. I will even…even…go and bring back the man you love for you and make him apologize to you. I will make him! You will not be a living nightmare and walk around with no purpose in life. You will live happy. I will fix you. You will not be broken anymore. You will be fixed and happy. You will not be a broken porcelain doll anymore. I will patch you up and make you suitable again. I promise that. That is a promise I will always keep no matter what.

_Lights will guide you home  
_

_And ignite your bones  
_

_And I will try to fix you_

**A/N: What do you think? Feel free to give some constructive criticism. If there is anything I can do to improve tell me! I want more reviews so I need at least 3 reviews! All right? People who review get to have chocolate for White day and that is cool isn't it? Press the purple button! I know you want to! I know this is late but…**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**White day is the day when the person you gave chocolate to gives chocolate back to you in return. It also is for people who received chocolate and didn't give that person chocolate has to return the favor. This is mainly directed towards boys but girls do it too (like me). It takes place on March 14.**


	16. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

A/N: Hey peoples! This is from a different persons POV and I am making the A/N short. I am typing this at 1 A.M and I am on a sugar rush! This is from someone that I will only use once. This is an awesome song and I found it when I was looking through an album and it caught my eye. Must download from the MCR! Thanks so much to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! Also these people get White day chocolates,

**Headlight39**

**iPod Junkie **

**Malia Amour**

**Lonely In the Rain**

**You rock! Onward in 3…2…1…**

**This is from Carlisle's POV when he was changed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, MCR, or Carlisle.**

_Jacob: WHAT?!_

_Me: Yup. I dare you! Oh Edward!_

_Edward: Yes._

_Jacob: No. Please don't let me._

_Edward: (Smile) Shall we get on with it dog?_

_Jacob: (Growl) I shall get revenge on you!_

_Me: (Smiles an evil grin like Alice)_

_Jacob: (Hugs Edward and gags)_

_Edward: (The same)_

_Carlisle: I am glad that you guys are getting acquainted with each other._

_Edward and Jacob: Ewww! No! _

**  
****Vampires Will Never Hurt You  
**

**My Chemical Romance**

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
_

_And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
_

_And if they get me and the sun goes down  
_

_And if they get me take this spike and  
_

_You put the spike in my heart_

I am running and I am horrified at what I have become. I never knew that these monsters could run at incredible speeds. It feels so exhilarating and wonderful at the same time but I can't think about that now. All I think about is getting rid of this monster inside of me and return to the normal me. The sun glints off my skin in dazzling shards of light and it looks heavenly but I am not something from heaven. I am definitely from hell. That is what father says at least and I believe him even if he is cruel to me. The sun is slowly setting and I am trying to run away from getting burned or worse, killing the townspeople. Maybe I should go back though. Maybe they can catch me and spike me in the heart. That will end my misery with the burning feeling in my throat; the need to shed blood and feed on it. If they do get me I will gladly let them spike me.

_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
_

_And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there_

There are so many strange things that these creatures of the night can do. The legends say that when they meet sunlight it burns them and tears the skin right off their bones. The sun is on me but it is only reflecting off it beautifully. Of course, this is only a little light and where it touches my skin it feels strange. Maybe there isn't enough light to burn me and the light that is coming on me is just starting to burn it because it is the setting sunlight introducing the night. Most likely the rising sun will destroy me for life because it is introducing the day. Then there are the teeth. They aren't pointed like fangs are. They are just normal and clean white. The problem is that one-day when I awoke. A lady was there and I couldn't control myself. I bit her and drained her dry. It was so easy to bite into her. She was like butter under my teeth. I felt so horrible that I left into the forests surrounding the city. You never know it was nighttime and I don't know if anyone saw me there. They probably did and they are looking for me.

_Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
_

_Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
_

_And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat_

Maybe there is a way to get rid of this curse. Maybe I should go to a doctor or to a church. Maybe they can save me. The doctors could find a remedy and the church could purify me and get rid of this demon inside of me. They can pump the venom out of my body and reverse this curse. That might not work. I should just keep my soul a secret. I can pretend I died and they wouldn't care. I didn't even want to be father's successor. The only thing I want to take before I go is the cross that father made to remind me of him because he is the only family I had. I will go back to the church to get it soon.

_And if they come and get me  
_

_What if you put the spike in my heart_

_And if they get me and the sun goes down  
_

_And if they get me take this spike and_

_Come on!_

If they do decide to came after me than I will let them stake me with a spike straight into my heart. It will be exactly like the legends of the creatures. I can finally come out of my misery. The burning is getting worse in my throat that it is becoming unbearable. I now a better way to destroy myself. I will starve myself to death. It will be slow and painful but it should work. No one can survive without nourishment, not even monsters.

_Can you take this spike?  
_

_Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
_

_Nighttime sky?  
_

_Can you take this spike?  
_

_Will it wash away this jet-black feeling?_

Can someone spike my heart? Anyone! I don't care whom as long as I don't murder innocent people. Dying is much better than living with the regret. Will my heart be filled with thoughts of the endless nighttime sky? Will I never be able to see the sun again? Is the end of everything that I have lived for? Please spike me! If you do will it erase the jet-black feeling of remorse and guilt? The feeling of seeing the night for the rest of eternity?

_And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
_

_We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there_

As the people get ready for the hunt tonight of more miscreants and monsters they are thinking of how sad it is that their old friend and leader, Carlisle, can't come to join them and that he died fighting those villains. When they find the supposed villains the shoot them with holy water like they drink cheap whiskey because the water is always there at their disposal.

_Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
_

_And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church_

Someone take me to the doctor and call the nurse. They will find me a remedy and reverse this curse unwillingly given to me. I never asked to live forever. I never asked to become a monster. All I want to be is a normal human! When I went to the church they just screamed and put a cross in front of them as they wished for their dear souls to be safe. I nearly killed them but I ran away just in time, wet from the holy water splashed in me in hopes of burning me. I guess that myth is incorrect as well. Now the church needs to be burned because they refuse to save my soul and I. Someone just help me! I don't want to hurt anyone.

_We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
_

_And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul_

The only people I saw that I didn't kill were the people in the church and the corpses of the dead who have fallen victim to my species. I also met the other vampires that are in this world. I can consider them corpses as well since their blood doesn't flow and their hearts don't beat. I just want some one to save my soul and free me from the curse of the eternal night. Please, someone, save my soul!

_Can you take this spike?  
_

_Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
_

_Nighttime sky?  
_

_Can you take this spike?  
_

_Will it wash away this jet black now?_

Can someone spike my heart? Anyone! I don't care whom as long as I don't murder innocent people. Dying is much better than living with the regret. Will my heart be filled with thoughts of the endless nighttime sky? Will I never be able to see the sun again? Is the end of everything that I have lived for? Please spike me! If you do will it erase the jet-black surrounding me for my life? The moon that will now be my sun?

_Let's go! Come on!_

_And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
_

_And as these days watch over us tonight_

_And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
_

_And as these days watch over us tonight_

I am still running and I see that the forest is becoming thinner. The days will watch over time and they will keep track of when we can come out without burning or otherwise. The days will watch over us in the night. They will keep track of how long it has been and how long we have until the night finish. Let's go! Let's go away from the people who surround us and threaten to destroy our existence. Maybe we are the reason that the world does not overpopulate. No! I cant think that! We are bad and I know it!

_I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
_

_I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
_

_I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
_

_I'll never let them hurt you, I promise_

If these creatures continue to try attacking humans and destroy them then I will defend the humans. I will never let a vampire I am near hurt the humans. I will never let them hurt those innocent people. I will not let them hurt them tonight in my hometown. I will never let them hurt them but I can't forget they're eating habits. Should I let them starve or let them kill people? Even if they hurt them I will never hurt them,; I promise I wont even if it kills me.

_Struck down, before our prime  
_

_Before, you got off the floor  
_

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?_

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?_

I will strike them before you get off the floor. They will attack you and push you to the floor and I will attack them before you get up. If I am not good enough to do that then I will have someone stake my heart. Can you stake my heart? Can you get rid of my misery and agony?

_And these thoughts of endless night  
_

_Bring us back into the light  
_

_And this venom from my heart_

And the thoughts of eternal night bring back into the day. That is when the light comes back and the darkness goes away and with it the vampires, which prey on humans. The venom from my heart recedes and I don't feel like killing when the light comes. I want to help humans not destroy them. I always wanted to do that but father insisted that I succeed him since no one else can. I am his only son and now since I have been damned he has no son. I wish someone could take the venom from my heart.

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
_

_And these thoughts of endless night  
_

_Bring us back into the light _

I wish someone could just kill me and end my misery. Can someone stake my heart? I started to slow down and I could feel sobs in my throat but when I tried to tear none came out. I guess vampires can't tear either. When I looked down there was a stick with a pointed end, just like a spike. I took it and prepared to stake my heart and when I shoved it down on my heart the stick broke like a thin twig and didn't even leave a mark on my skin

_Kill this venom from my heart_

_Can you stake me before the sun goes down?_

**A/N: What do you think? Feel free to provide constructive criticism. I want to know what I can improve on. :) Also I need more reviews! The people who review get to meet all of the Cullens that will be playing in the movie. And if you provide a log review you can get and autograph from them! (Especially the one who will be playing Jasper) Let us see if you can guess the next song on my fanfic! I will give you a hint. It is from Edward's POV. Tootles! Push the purple button! I know you want too.**


	17. Authors Note

Hey Peeps

Hey Peeps. This isn't a chapter and I know you really want to kill me but I am having some problems. We transferred our service and we got a new computer and I am still getting used to it so that is why I haven't updated in a long time. I am really sorry about that and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can, OK? Again I am sorry for the inconvenience. 

**My beta is also having trouble sending me the edited stories due to a virus on her computer and the fact that she is moving, so that's another reason why I can't update. We will get back to you guys ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews and we look forward to seeing more! Until next time!**

**BellaBunny1292**

**Bells**


	18. Your Guardian Angel

Your Guardian Angel

A/N: Hey Peeps! I am sooooo sorry I didn't update in like forever but I was working really hard with homework and stuff. I also barely get any time on the computer so if I review for your stories late then that's why. Also my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco, is somewhat busy and I have lost contact with her. She moved as well so that could be another reason so if this chapter is a little sucky than it is for that and I am writing this like at 12 in the night. I won second place in MUN!! (Model UN) It was so much fun and it was my first time being in it too! Me and my partner (best friend) were in MS DISEC (Disarmament and International Security Committee) and we swept up the place! It was hard and a lot of work but we pulled it off! I can't wait for next years! I am so joining again! This time my teacher picked based on grades and behavior and number of times we asked and we got it! I loved it and I can't wait for next years! I am exhausted but any ways…on with the awards! These people get to meet the Cullens in the movie

Headlight39

iPod Junkie

Congrats and also iPod Junkie get an autograph from Edward the actor for a long review and a hug for guessing this song! Congratulations iPod Junkie! Thank you for playing! Commence in 3…2…1…

This is from Edwards POV about Bella in general but if you want to get specific, then it is when he came back in New Moon.

Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, or Edward.

_Edward: You wish you owned me._

_Me: As a matter of fact I do. A lot._

_Edward: I know and I belong to some one else._

_Me: Let me guess. Stephenie Meyer and Bella?_

_Edward: Dang it! I thought you were going to get it wrong!_

_Bella: No Edward. She is pretty smart._

_Me: Thank you Bella._

_Bella: Your welcome! Did you hear about a Midnight release for Breaking Dawn? We have a midnight release party. Do you know how awesome that is?_

_Edward: Of course, love. It is going to be a very important moment in our lives. When they found out what is really going to happen to us. _

_Bella: (Blush)_

_Edward: Hey, What is going to be in the party?_

_To be continued…._

Your Guardian Angel

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

_When I see your smile  
_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

It's been so long since I have seen your smile and your elegant face. I need to see you again or I won't last another second let alone another day. I have been away and I am so sorry for it. I will try to make it up to you somehow. If I could cry then tears would be streaming down my face because you smile at me, no one else but me in this room. Your smile is so sacred and special that I don't know why I deserved it.

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I have learned from being with you that I am strong. I have resisted my temptation to take your life every second I looked at you. The smell of your blood is strong in my nose and it burns just to that I won't hurt you but I am strong and I don't care about what I really want. It is what you want that counts. The world is a sad place and I have found that out the hard way. When you live decades alone you will know how it feels but to find someone that can take away my loneliness and shine through my night sky is hard to give up. I feel like I don't deserve you on the outside and that I am a total failure but if I work hard and look deep inside I know that I can be yours and fulfill your dreams. I want to be yours and stay by your side but it is so hard to believe that you would take me back after all the suffering I have put you through.

_I will never let you fall  
_

_I'll stand up with you forever  
_

I will not let you down. I will keep you happy even if me leaving is the only way to do it. I will sacrifice my happiness for yours any day. You are so precious and fragile that you should never be scarred. I will never let you fall down and hurt yourself. You will safe with me. If you want me to I will stand by you. I will stand next to your forever. If you want me to I will be yours until you wish me to leave.

_I'll be there for you through it all  
_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
_

I will go through everything with you. I will go through fire or ice for you. I will jump of a cliff if you want me to but please, let me be yours. I will do whatever I can for you. I will do anything for you even if it kills me I will still do it for you. Bella, I love you so much! It pains me to even think about being away from you! I can be the one! I can be the one that will make you happy!

_Seasons are changing  
_

_And waves are crashing  
_

_And stars are falling all for us  
_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
_

The days go by and everything changes. One season goes to the next and the stars fall through the sky. The moon changes everyday and the trees change colors. The days get longer and the nights shorter. It gets colder but that doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is being away from you. I…can't…stand it! I need to be with you whatever the time!

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
_

_I'll stand up with you forever  
_

_I'll be there for you through it all  
_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

_  
_I'll show you that I am the one the one that can fulfill your dreams and expectations! You are my sun; you are my moon; you are my sky; you are my world and nothing will ever change that. No matter what comes across my path I will always love you. I will love you always and forever. Nothing will change that. I will never let you down. I will never let you fall either emotionally or physically. I will go through every struggle with you. I will go through every good thing with you. As well as long as you want me there I will be by your side.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
_

_Please don't throw that away  
_

_Cuz I'm here for you  
_

_Please don't walk away,  
_

Please keep me with you because you're my everything. You are my love and my heart. I have placed my heart with you so take care of it. My heart belongs to you and no one else. No matter how long I live it will always belong to you. Don't throw away my vows. Please? I am here for you no matter what happens. Don't walk away from me now. Not when I have spilled my heart to you. I will always be here for you.

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill  
_

Tell me you will stay by my side. Stay by me please? As I plead on my knees I think of your lovely, fair face and how your expressions are and I smile at it. I am your slave and I will always will. Use me as you wish. It is a privilege just to serve you. I don't care what you do! You can hurt me for fun for all I care. All I ask is that I can stay by your side. I love you Bella.

_And I know I'll be ok  
_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

I know you will make the right decision and I will be Ok with whatever you choose. If you choose no then it is because it would make you happy knowing that I won't be there. If you choose yes then it will make us both happy. Don't choose yes so that you won't hurt my feelings because my feelings don't matter when I am with you. The only one that is important is you and it will always stay that way.

_I will never let you fall  
_

_I'll stand up with you forever  
_

I will never let you fall or hurt yourself. I will never hurt you physically or emotionally. I will always be by your side no matter what the circumstance. You are my world and I will keep it spinning. I will stay by you forever and nothing is going to change that. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and nothing will change that. I love you, Bella, always and forever.

_I'll be there for you through it all  
_

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

A/N: I know it might be sucky but I worked on it in the middle of the night so give me some feedback. This time for people who review they get to have their picture taken with the next character in this fanfic! So review, review, review! Press the purple button! I know you want to…


	19. Sorry

Sorry

**A/N: Hi people! I was not happy with the reviews I got. I only got one review from iPod Junkie and I thank you so much for being a faithful reviewer! (Hugs) . I expect more reviews or I wont update. ****:( This chapter is a Jacob one! This is for Lonely In the Rain! See I did what I promised. :D Arent you happy? Tell me in a review! I finally updated my Alice story and I plan to have another chapter soon so keep on the lookout. Ok? Thank you to this reviewer,**

**iPod Junkie**

**You are wonderful! Thank you so much for the review and you get the stuff from the last chapter! (See bottom A/N from the last chapter) Thanks so much to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco! You rock out loud! Ya! Commence in 3…2…1…**

**This is from Jacob's POV in Eclipse after Bella stays away from him because he kissed her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob, this song, or Buckcherry.**

_Jacob: To bad! I have a fan! Ya!_

_Me: Yes you have a fan Jacob now go say thank you to her._

_Jacob: Of course. Thank you so much Lonely In the Rain!_

_Lonely In the Rain: Your welcome!_

_Me: See! Being nice is good._

_Jacob: I guess…_

_Jacob Haters: We hate you Jacob!_

_Jacob: Oh yeah! (Cusses at them)_

_Me: What did I say about being nice?_

_Jacob: I couldn't be nice to them! They hate me!_

_Me: Maybe if you were nicer then they wouldn't hate you would they?_

_Jacob: Whatever._

_Me: (sigh)_

**Sorry**

**Buckcherry**

_Oh I had a lot to say  
_

_Was thinking on my time away  
_

I have a lot to tell you since that bloodsucker came back. I need to tell you what the pack does, who is new among us, the funny things that has happened, and the memories we had together. I have been thinking about every time I am home alone doing something or on duty about all the things we did and how I was being a jerk every time I saw you, but there is a reason why I act that way.

_I miss you and things weren't the same  
_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Things are different from before I was a werewolf. I have to deal with phasing and staying up for hours as well as killing leeches. I also have to deal with you and your bloodsucker in such close proximity to each other. You don't realize how easy it is for him to kill you any second of the day and I can't be there to protect you. Do you see how it is ripping me on the inside? Everything I try to tell you doesn't come out right. It comes out as an insult of something you take offensive. I hate how I do that because I make you cry. I know that. And when I know that you cry it makes me want to die because I know the reason why you are crying is because of me.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
_

_And I know I can't take it back  
_

I am sorry that I act bad to you and that I act like a jerk. I am sorry I am blue and depressed about it. I want to stop acting like a jerk but it is part of my nature now and I can't stop it. I am sorry about all the things I said to you that hurt your feelings but the problem is that I am too stubborn to take it back it would hurt my pride and I am sorry about that as well. Plus, you wouldn't let me take it back even if I agreed to.

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

I loved the kiss you I gave you even though you punched me in the face for it I don't mind. I will do it again even if it means you will punch me until you damage me. I love the sound of your voice all happy and soft. It makes me feel well inside. You make my world go round and help me get through the day. If you weren't there I wouldn't know how to pass my day. I just want to say sorry for all the things I did to you.

_This time I think I'm to blame  
_

_It's harder to get through the days  
_

_We get older and blame turns to shame  
_

I know I am too blame for the last fight we had. I was too insistent and I made you feel overwhelmed. It wasn't your fault so don't think that. Everyday that we fight it gets harder to survive through the day. I think about that fight and it hurts me and makes me feel rotten inside. You get older everyday and more attached to that bloodsucker that it gets harder for me to win your heart. I may not offer you immortality but I can assure you a happy safe human life. Not an existence in which you have to kill to survive. Then I start feeling guilty about the fight and I feel shameful.

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Whenever I try to say something I say it in an offensive way and I hate how I do that. It makes me so annoyed with myself. I want to say it a different way but my mouth has a mind of its own or my temper gets the best of me. Whenever I hear that you cry or I see you cry I feel like dying because I know that I am the reason you are crying.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
_

I am sorry I am a jerk around you. I am sorry I am a depressed temperamental person that gets on your nerves. I am sorry I pick on your last nerves but I don't really mean to do those things. It is instinct that I do it and I want to say that I am sorry I do those things. I am sorry I say mean things to you and I wish I could take it back but I cant due to my pride.

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

I love how you kiss and how your lips feel against mine. I love how your voice is like a breath of fresh air to my ears. You make my world go round and keep on spinning on its axis. Without you I would be nothing. Jacob wouldn't be Jacob without you fixing me up. I just wanted to say I am sorry for bugging you at the wrong times.

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
_

_It's never too late to make it right  
_

_Oh yeah Sorry!_

Every day I think about how we met and how our relationship came to bloom. I think about how we became best friends and how we had all those good times together even though you were suffering on the inside. All those sleepless nights patrolling your house making sure you are safe and hearing you cry in your room ripped me apart but I kept at it. But you know…you can always choose Bella. You can choose who want to be with. It would either be the leech or me. I won't pressure you but it is never too late to make the right choice and come with me. I am sorry I am so mean to you.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
_

_And I know I can't take it back  
_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
_

I am sorry I am bad, depressed, mean, and have anger issues. I am sorry that I am a jerk and pick on you at your weak spots. I am sorry about all those things I said to you but I can't take it back even if I could. My ride is a big thin and I am stubborn about it. You wouldn't let me take back those words even if you would let me. I love how you kiss and I love the sound of you voice and the sound of your laughter. Just know this I love you and I will do anything for you. Just tell me what it is and I will do it. I am sorry for all the things I did that were bad but I am not sorry for loving you at the same time as the bloodsucker. You can choose Bella. Don't be pressured to choose quickly. Think about and pick the right choice for you.

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

**A/N: What did you think? Wait! Tell me in a review please. I want at least three reviews Ok? People who review get a T-shirt from the Twilight movie with your favorite character in it. Just tell me the name of the character and I will give it to you. Ok? Press the purple button! I know you want to! **


	20. Never Think

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!! I know the last time was…the beginning of the summer? Dang! I was so busy with school and stuff that I never got around to getting on the computer. Plus my beta hasn't been available either. But this is it. I am going to update faster. I promise. Ok so I haven't been able to say my opinion on two things but now I am. OMG BREAKING DAWN!! It wasn't what I expected but still…it wasn't TOO bad…I mean I saw some ANGRY people earlier but I still liked the book^^ It wasn't my favorite but it was still good. And the movie? OMG IT WAS SOOO GOOD! I expected a LOT worse and I think that, overall, they did a pretty good job with a low budget. I watched it with my best friend on premiere day and it was PACKED. There were sooo many people there as excited to watch the movie as we were! The line was HUGE! Lucky for us we were one of the first ones in the line. I had so much fun! And you know what else? My pen pal from Japan watched the movie with us! Isn't that just AMAZING! He said the movie was pretty good and he is a GUY!^^ He is so sweet! *Blush* But enough about me, here are some facts:**

**75% of tickets bought were by girls ONLY**

**The movie made $70.6 MILLION dollars in only THREE days**

**The producers only expected to make $50 million for the WHOLE TIME it was out in theaters**

**They only spent $37 million on the production of the movie**

**I think that's pretty darn awesome for a movie. Well now its time to tell you what this chapter is about. This song is for Edward Cullen. I feel like he needs a song even though he had a happy ending in **_**Breaking Dawn. **_**You probably are wondering what song it is and I decided that in honor of the **_**Twilight **_**movie it would be a song from the **_**Twilight Soundtrack**_**. And you know how this song is for Edward? Guess what? This song is by the Edward you know. Yes, I am talking about Robert Pattinson. Believe it or not, the actor we know as Edward Cullen is a singer as well. And coincidentally the song he wrote is on the **_**Twilight Soundtrack**_** and it fits Edward so well! I thought it would be fun to have Edward (Robert) sing about Edward. The song is so sweet! It fits Edward so well but to warn you people that don't like slow music, this is a slow song. And it has a little bit country in it too. Please enjoy this chapter and if you are thinking about watching the movie, then go! I would like to thank these people who reviewed for the last chapter even thought I didn't update for a long time: **

TaylorJay Kuzar

**iPod Junkie**

**litnerd**

**Not The Gum Drop Button**

**xoXAthanasiaXox**

**You rock! Especially iPod Junkie!! OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR GETTING ALL THOSE REVIEWERS!! YOU WIN ALL THE TWILIGHT SHIRTS WITH THE CHARACTERS ON IT!!! The other reviewers will get shirts too! And because of that this chapter is dedicated to you! Song set off in 3…2…1…**

**This song is about Edward's feelings towards Bella when their love first blossoms and his hesitance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, Robert Pattinson (though I really want to), or Twilight.**

Never Think

Robert Pattinson

_I should never think  
_

_What's in your heart  
_

_What's in our home  
_

_So I won't  
_

Bella, I should mind my own business and forget about you. I am not supposed to be part of your life. I should not even exist. So why do I try so hard to read your thoughts and see what its in your heart. Why do I try to get closer to you when I shouldn't even be alive? I should never think about what you want. I should never wonder about what you believe in but I can't help it. This should end now so I will stop._  
_

_You'll learn to hate me  
_

_But still call me baby  
_

If this continues then you are going to become too attached to me. You are going to start loving me but when you find out my secret than you are going to hate me. This should end before it gets too out of hand. I should end it now but I can't stay away from you.

_Oh love  
_

_So call me by my name_

Bella, love, please…do what's right. Don't make any decisions just because of me. Forget my happiness. All that matters is you. I know that you need to stay away from me but…I wish that you would stay with me. I wish that the obvious path that you would take wasn't wrong.

_And save your soul  
_

_Save your soul  
_

_Before you're to far gone  
_

_Before nothing can be done_

Bella save your soul. Stay away from me because you shouldn't be with me. I'm not supposed to be alive in the first place. The longer you stay with me the farther away you get from the human race. The deeper you get with me the harder it will be to let you go. Save your soul before you can't get it back because I'm afraid I'm going to steal it away from you. I'm going to steal it away and keep it forever. Save yourself before nothing can be done to keep me away from you. I'm a monster and nothing can change that fact.

_I'll try to decide when  
_

_She'll lie in the end  
_

_I ain't got no fight in me  
_

_In this whole damn world  
_

I need to decide when she will die…if it will be by my hands or by natural causes. Will I be so terrible and monstrous that I would kill that one thing that mattered to me most? Would I really do that? No. I wouldn't do that. I won't kill her. I will do anything to keep myself from doing that. But I have no fight in me to keep away from her. I have no will power to keep away form her. The thought of leaving her pains me so much it's incapacitating. There is nothing in this whole damn world that will keep me away from her. Nothing will stop me from seeing her.

_So hold off  
_

_She should hold off  
_

_It's the one thing that I've known_

_Once I put my coat on  
_

Hold off away from me Bella. Stay away from me Bella. It is for your own good. If you want to remain safe then stay away from me. Hold yourself against me. Keep me away. Just stay you don't want me and I'll be gone in an instant. It will be as if I never existed. The only thing I've known is to hold myself back. Hold back from thirst. Hold back from friends. Hold back from memories. Hold back from trust. Hold back from myself. Hold back from love. That's all I've ever done.

_I coming out in this all wrong  
_

_She standing outside holding me  
_

_Saying oh please  
_

_I'm in love  
_

_I'm in love_

And now as I stand outside, you are right there holding me and telling me you are in love. You are saying that you can't live without me and that I should never leave. You're saying please don't leave you to fend for yourself. It pains me to see this but at the same time I'm relieved. I'm happy to see that you love me too but pained to see that you need me this much even though I am the most dangerous thing in your life.__

_Girl save your soul  
_

_Go on save your soul  
_

_Before it's to far gone  
_

_And before nothing can be done  
_

Save your soul, love. Save it before you can't save it anymore. I will surely steal if you don't. and I wont want to let it go. You are the most important thing to me Bella and I don't anything bad to happen to you. Save your soul before it's to far gone to bring it back and nothing can be done to get it back. Please Bella…please…

_Cause without me  
_

_You got it all  
_

_So hold on  
_

_Without me you got it all  
_

Without me, love…you have everything you could ever want. You have friends and family. You have a life that will eventually end. You don't have to live forever in eternal damnation. You don't have to drink blood and kill. Without me you have everything you need and want. Please Bella hold on to those things. Don't let them go because of me. Live your life. Don't let me hold you down because without me you have everything.

_So hold on  
_

_Without me you got it all  
_

_Without me you got it all  
_

You are still holding me and I feel your warmth. You are still crying and saying you love me. You still don't want me to leave you ever. I raise my arms slowly and wrap them around you, holding you gently. I'm rocking you back and forth and saying that I will never do that. I will never leave you alone Bella because I'm in love too. I'm in love too. And nothing will change that.

_So hold on  
_

_Without me you got it all  
_

_Without me you got it all_ So hold on

**A/N: What did you think? Did my writing get better? I have been beta editing for anyone who needs it so if you want a beta reader just ask me, Ok? Please provide some constructive criticism! Anyone who reviews will get a hug from Robert Pattinson! So you want that hug than you better review. The next song will be from…Bella's POV! If you can guess it then you will get a kiss from Robert…on the cheek!XD Press the purple button! I know you want to!**


	21. I Will Always Return

**A/N: Ok guys this is an update plz enjoy!! not much to say so ya thanks tro all who updated and plz enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or plot**

**This is Edwards POV while he is hunting away from Bella (After New Moon)**

**I Will Always Return**

**Bryan Adams**

_I hear the wind call your name_

_The sound that leads me home_

Everywhere I go I hear you. In every direction I go I see your face. With every breath I take I smell your scent. The wind calls your name and tempts me to go back home to you. Oh Bella, I miss you with every passing second. You are the light in my life. You are the star that lights my dark, moonless sky. I may be on a simple hunting trip but it pains me to be so far away from you. To be a meter out of sight of you is like a knife stabbing through my dead heart. Your name will always bring me home no matter where I am. I will never leave you Bella. The sound of your name on the wind will always bring me back to you.

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

_To you I'll always return_

Your name brings a feeling inside me. It's a spark that lights a flame in my heart. This flame is small but it gets bigger with every second I am with you. This flame will always burn inside of me no matter what happens. It burns brightly and leads me back to you. Even after I left you for those excruciatingly long and painful months the flame burned as strong as ever. Now that I am back it burns even brighter. Because Bella, to you I will always return.

_I know the road is long but where you are is home_

_Wherever you stay - I'll find a way_

I am far away now but I know I will find the way home. No matter how hard it is I will always come back to you. I want to hold you so badly right now it hurts. There is no home to me but with you. Forks is not my home unless you are there. If you live in Jacksonville or Phoenix then that will be my home. I refuse to leave you Bella. Where you decide to stay I will be with you. Even if it is difficult for me I will find a way.

_I'll run like a river - I'll follow the sun_

_I'll fly like an eagle - to where I belong_

I run as fast as possible. I'll run like a river runs downhill. I do whatever it takes to get back to you. I will do anything for you. If I get lost along the way then I will follow the sun to you because surely that's what you are; the sun that lights up the world. Bella, you are the most precious thing to me. Nothing and no one can replace what you are to me. Bella, if I can't run fast enough I will fly to you. I will fly like an eagle to get to you. I will do it to go back to the place where I belong; in your arms.

_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home_

I can't stand how far away we are from each other. It is too long for me. This distance is closing in the closer I get to you. Bella, my dreams can't be fulfilled without you because you are my dreams. You are my hopes, dreams, goals, and life. Nothing can be complete without you in my life. I can't dream alone. I need you there to fulfill them with me. I can't wait to see you, Bella. The very thought of you makes me run faster and get closer to you. Yes, after all this I am on my way home. I am returning to you.

_Now I know it's true_

_My every road leads to you_

I am certain now. Life isn't complete without love. I never understood the concept before. I thought it was childish and unreal for a monster like me but now that I have experienced it, I can't live without it. All the things I need in life are centered on you. You are the object necessary for my survival. All those roads lead to you and they always will.

_And in the hour of darkness darlin'_

_Your light gets me through_

In my darkest hours, you are the one who lights it up for me. In my deepest despairs you get me through. Without you I wouldn't know what I would do. You are my life force and I can't live without you. Your light gets me through every one of my troubles and always will. Whenever I feel uneasy, all I have to do is turn to you and everything will be all right. Everything I do is for you. I will always protect you because you are the most important thing in my life now.

_You run like a river - you shine like the sun_

_You fly like an eagle_

_You are the one I've seen every sunset_

Bella, you run like a river; beautiful and fresh all the time. You are the most gorgeous thing in the universe and nothing can compare to your beauty. When you blush my heart lurches. It feels as if my heart can beat even though it hasn't in nearly a hundred years. Bella, you shine like the sun. You light up the world and make everyone feel special. Without you the world would be a dark place. You fly like an eagle; free and unrestrained. Your elegance is amazing and it mazes me. All your qualities lure me in and make me want to be with you more. Bella, oh how can I be away from you? With every sunset, it's your beauty I see. I run closer and closer to you. I look up at your window and there you are looking out at the sky. Your hand rests upon your cheek and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Your face is radiant and smiling and your eyes are off into your own world. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you. I jump up through the window and glide past you without you noticing. I hug you from behind and rest my cheek on your head. You start to blush and smile even wider. I whisper in your ear that I love you and you say you love me too. I laugh softly, rest my cheek in your hair, and close my eyes, enjoying the peace of the moment. You are the love of my life and nothing will change that. With all the experiences I've had, I have learned one thing. It is to you that I will always return.

_And with all that I've learned_

_Oh it's to you - I will always return_

**A/N: Ok guys what did u think? Plz review! thanks!!**


End file.
